


Liamterra Chapters 1 thru 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  See dustjacket for map and character list





	Liamterra Chapters 1 thru 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Liamterra by Jo B

Liamterra Chapter 1  
by Jo B  
  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU sequel to North Woods. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Nicole, Laurie, Cerulean Blue, and Dawn for the great beta job.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

***

Chapter 1  
Kallen  
by Jo B

Zaltrania  
The palace at Mei

King Kiros' pale face stared back at him from the calm waters of the reflection pool. His feathery, black hair danced in the cold breeze coming in from the opened window, getting tangled briefly in the gold and silver jewelry that adorned his pointed ears. As he swirled a manicured nail in circles in the clear water, blue sparks of energy shot out of his fingertip, rippling across the surface until the water glowed with an eerie light. Suddenly an image appeared. The image was of the Earth as seen through the eyes of one of his servants, that of the magnus, the creature that the Earth dwellers referred to as Bigfoot. Through them, he could see this amazing land beyond his dimension. He had been saddened by the deaths of two of his servants, struck down by the thunder-sticks wielded by the human mages who ruled that strange land.

His brother Pyralis had found love with one of these humans. Kiros had always hated humans and didn't see what the attraction was. They had humans on their own world, but none had ever appealed to him. They were, for the most part, a crude and unwashed race. Few among them were learned; only the human mages did the goblins consider to be close to their equals. Pyralis' human mate had become a conflict between him and his brother. Because Pyralis' dared to love a human, the two brothers had become bitter enemies. Kiros refused to accept Pyralis' mate into the family. It had led to a long and continuing war between their two kingdoms, in the process of which one of Pyralis' sons was killed. And now, ironically, Kiros had fallen in love with a human, too. He hadn't meant for it to happen. At first he had just been curious about these Earth humans. Kiros thought back to that first stirring of interest he had for these creatures. Weeks ago he had directed the magnus to bring him the human male that had first caught his interest.

Even though his hatred for humans was well-known within the realm, Kiros' curiosity had been piqued. Unlike the slow-witted human his brother had taken for a mate, this human was somewhat attractive and seemed civilized and intelligent. He wanted to study this human and perhaps learn more about it. However, the magnus had bungled its attempt to abduct the human, killing two other humans who had gotten in its way. Kiros had had a hard time controlling the magnus across the dimension, and it ended up tearing the clothes off the human and had come close to ravishing him. Unfortunately, it had lost the man and its life at the hands of the human mages before it could cross the gateway into Kallen. Now the male was lost to him forever. However, it turned out to be no great loss, due to the fact that another male with a beauty that Kiros had never before seen in a human, or a goblin for that matter, had captured his eye. Kiros had his servants leave tributes to the brown-haired beauty, in hopes of winning his favor. Unlike the other male who he had only wanted to study, this exquisite creature he wanted to possess - both heart and soul.

However, it appeared this human male had other suitors, as was the wont of one so beautiful. Kiros had felt a rage stirring within his breast whenever he had laid eyes upon one of these men. He had been close to ordering the magnus just to seize the beauty and bring him to Zaltaria without courting him further. However, he couldn't risk his servants again. The humans were now on guard against the magnus. So instead, he had sent his trolls and wyverns to retrieve the beauty. He hated using trolls; they were such a violent, unreliable race. Unfortunately, the humans had used magic to defeat his trolls and wyverns. His prize, the lovely Fox, was lost. He had thought he had lost him forever, but now Kiros looked with undisguised love at his heart's desire bound between two posts. He didn't have to wonder if it was a trap, he knew it was.

Kiros had employed Cy'Wnila, a Maian faerie, to search for any signs of his beautiful human. She had spied upon the other humans who had set up the strange metal objects throughout the woods. The Goblin King was just about to call Cy'Wnila home when the humans returned, carrying his beautiful Fox. He watched as they tied his limp body between two posts on a raised wooden platform. It seemed that the humans were taunting him with the beauty. Kiros wanted to kill them for mistreating the object of his desire, and at the same time, he was pleased that they were foolish enough to put Fox within his reach. After they had left, he sent his magnus through the gateway to retrieve his sweet love.

The king breathed a sigh of relief when the magnus snatched Fox from the platform and carried him unchallenged through the gateway.

***

Kallen  
Maga Mountain range

Cold wind buffeted Mulder's body as he was carried protectively nestled against the foul-smelling beast's chest. He was lost, tears of anger and despair welled up in his eyes. His struggles were fruitless against the Bigfoot. Just when he had finally found love and happiness, it was ripped away, like so much else had been in his life. His world was shattered by the thought that he would never see Walter again. Suddenly he found himself, falling, flying out of the creature's arms as the beast was struck suddenly from behind. The agent agilely rolled down the snow-covered hill away from the toppling beast, who crashed down coming close to crushing him.

A loud enraged roar bellowed from the Bigfoot as it turned to face its attacker, only to have its skull split open by the butt of the rifle carried by an equally-enraged Walter Skinner. The bigfoot crashed back to the ground. It weakly tried to regain its footing when its skull exploded in a gush of blood, bone, and brain matter. Skinner stood over it, holding the smoking rifle.

Mulder stared up at Skinner in shock and disbelief. He had never seen the bone-chilling look of rage that graced his handsome lover's face, a look that would have had even him quivering in his boots if it were directed at him. "Walter?" he whispered softly.

Skinner turned from surveying the dead creature to his shivering lover. Snow clung to Mulder's chestnut hair and soaked through the thin silk shirt. "Fox! My God!" he said, sinking to his knees and pulling Mulder into his arms. "I thought I'd lost you."

"M-me too, Walter." Mulder's teeth were clattering as he fiercely hugged Skinner back. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the side of his lover's neck, breathing in his rich musky scent.

Skinner pulled away and took off his leather jacket and helped Mulder into it. It was a loose fit on Mulder's slighter frame. "We need to get out of here..." Skinner frowned when he noticed his lover's bare feet and reached for the laces on his hiking boots.

Mulder's hand stopped him. "Walter, my feet are bigger than yours." He held onto Walter's arm as he stood, the cold snow biting into his feet. "We appear to be in the mountains. If we head down, we might reach a warmer climate."

"Maybe we should try to find the gateway?"

"It's no longer there," Mulder said, looking toward the spot up the hill where the Bigfoot's and Skinner's footprints suddenly appeared in the snow. No other tracks were anywhere around the prints.

Skinner was concerned. They were both underdressed for this climate, but the temperature, while cold, wasn't too far below freezing. If they stopped occasionally to build a fire to warm themselves, they might just make it. However, Mulder's feet would definitely get frostbite. No way would he be able to walk off the mountain barefooted. "I'll carry you piggyback," Skinner said.

"I'm too heavy."

"Fox, I bench-press more than your weight daily! Now quit being a stubborn fool!" Skinner shoved the rifle at him. "Here take the rifle and hop on!" Skinner growled. Not about to continue arguing with Mulder, he turned his back on his lover and bent slightly.

Mulder saw it was useless to argue with Skinner, once his lover had his mind made up. So he slung the rifle over his back and did as ordered. He wrapped his arms around Skinner's neck from behind and hopped up on his back, wrapping his thighs around his lover's narrow hips. Skinner's hands came underneath Mulder's leather-clad thighs, easily handling his weight. Then the larger man started off awkwardly down the snow-covered slope.

***

Dana Scully had the military unit placed under arrest for kidnapping a Federal agent. She then had all the data from the tracking and monitoring devices seized. She would find her partner and boss, if it took her the rest of her life.

***

Mulder felt guilty as Skinner huffed and puffed his way down the side of the mountain. They had been traveling for over an hour now and didn't seem to be getting any closer to the bottom. Both men were wet and cold and tired. The snow had started falling, making it hard to see more than fifty feet in front of them.

"That doesn't seem like the most practical method of travel, if you ask me!" The gravelly voice startled Skinner and Mulder.

Skinner spun around looking for its owner, nearly spilling Mulder onto the ground in the process. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right in front of you, human! If you'd bother looking down!"

Skinner blinked the snow from his lashes as he looked toward the sound of the voice. Under the shelter of a tree stood a little man. He couldn't have been much more than three feet tall. He was almost impossible to see against the white winter landscape, dressed as he was, head to toe in white furs. The only color was his bright red beard and his sparkling blue eyes that peered up at Skinner from within the depths of his white furry hood.

"Who are you?" Skinner asked cautiously.

The little man bowed in greeting and said pleasantly, "The name is Quth. I'm from the kingdom of Frye, and the most loyal subject of Queen Charmaine. And you and your pretty friend would be?"

Skinner was pleasantly taken by the man's openness and friendly demeanor. "I'm Walter Skinner and this is Fox Mulder..."

Mulder interrupted, looking suspiciously down at Quth from over Walter's shoulder. "How is it that we can understand you? I wouldn't have dreamt English would be spoken here?"

Quth chuckled. "I figured from your appearance that you weren't from around here, friend. As for us understanding each other's language, countless generations ago, long before my birth mind you, the Grand Mage Zendl cast a spell over the lands, allowing all the races to understand each other's spoken tongue. He had hoped to promote goodwill and peace among the various warring races and tribes making up our lands. It didn't quite work --" The little man stopped talking when he noticed that both humans were shivering and appeared on the brink of collapse. "Follow me. I have a cave nearby that I use when I'm up in the mountains prospecting for gold. You'll be able to warm yourselves and rest. Fox Mulder, I will make you something to wear on your feet. It would be a shame if you lost your toes."

Skinner sighed gratefully, looking down at the little man. "We'll be in your debt, Quth, for any help you can give us."

"You owe me nothing, Walter Skinner. If I did not offer assistance to a traveler in need, I would be disgracing the blessed name of my Queen."

Quth led them through the tree-covered hills and passed some boulders then into a pleasantly warm cave. The entrance was a tight squeeze so Mulder had to slide off Skinner's back in order for them to make it through the narrow opening.

Mulder limped over to a small fire blazing in an open pit in the center of the cave. The smoke snaked up and exited through a small tunnel near the ceiling. The agent noted that there were many possessions scattered around the small space. It appeared to be well-lived in and comfortable.

Skinner followed Mulder and knelt at his feet, lifting one cold foot onto his leg and examining it. "It looks good," he said, massaging the foot. "I was worried that you might have gotten frostbite."

"Hardly, not with you carrying me for the past hour," Mulder said smiling. His eyes were still taking in the small cave, he noted a hole in the wall with steam rising out of it.

Quth followed his eyes, he smiled as he laid a couple more logs on the fire. "It's not very big, but it is comfortable and provides shelter from the cold and protection against the magnus. The entrance is too small for them to fit through. Over there, through that hole, is a heated underground pool, along its banks I grow delicious mushrooms, potatoes, and turnips. I spend most of the winter here." Quth placed a barrier in front of the cave's entrance as he talked. He then opened one of the sacks piled up against the caverns wall and pulled out a loaf of bread and some cheese. "Come, sit and warm yourselves. It isn't often that I have company," he said, as he passed the food to Mulder and Skinner. The two human's towered over him. He then produced a clay jug filled with water and handed that to Skinner.

Mulder settled on a wooden log, spreading his feet out toward the fire. "Quth, what are the magnus?" he asked as he nibbled on the pungent cheese. Skinner sat close beside him. They watched as the tiny man removed his fur coat and boots, setting them aside. Quth had a powerful muscular body encased in a coarse brown fabric.

"The magnus are very large, biped predators in these mountains. Normally they keep to themselves, but occasionally they will attack travelers on orders from the goblins. We're in Kallen, it is the kingdom of the Goblin King Pyralis..." Quth stopped talking as he noticed Mulder pale visibly. "Are you feeling all right, Fox Mulder?"

"Y-yes. Quth, what happens to the travelers the magnus attack?"

Quth looked at him baffled. "They are robbed and often times killed. Why, have you encountered a magnus?"

"Yeah. One brought me to these mountains...we came through ..." Mulder didn't know how to explain the gateway to the little man. "...we're from a land a long ways from here."

Skinner put a comforting arm around Mulder's shoulders, pulling him close. "Quth, would these goblins ever abduct a human for...sex."

Quth looked between both humans, his eyes growing wide with understanding as he gazed upon Mulder's face. "Very seldom do the goblins go outside their own race for a mate or even a sexual partner. The few times they have were usually with elves, but there have been a couple of rare occasions that they have found a human who was sexually appealing to them. King Pyralis' life-mate is a human named Jonathan, they have had many beautiful sons together."

"Jonathan?"

"Fox, it can't possibly be Jonathan Mora! He'd be in his eighties."

"Quth, do you know how old this Jonathan is?"

"He and King Pyralis have been together for a very long time. I'm not sure of his exact age or if your measurement of time would be the same as mine."

"It could be him, Walter."

Skinner was baffled. "Quth, you say they have children together. How is that possible? Isn't King Pyralis a male, too?"

The little man set his tools aside. He had been stitching up leather forming a pair boots for Mulder. "All goblins are hermaphrodites. Their race only has one sex."

"So then you're saying that this King Pyralis gave birth to his and Jonathan's children?" Skinner said in amazement. "Did their children resemble goblins or humans?"

"They were a mixture, some were goblins and others were human in appearance, but from what I heard, they were all hermaphrodites."

"Do you think it could be possible that this King Pyralis wants Fox for the same reason he took Jonathan?" Skinner asked.

Quth shook his head. "No! Absolutely not! Goblins mate for life. They always die at the exact same moment that their mate dies and visa versa. It's not physically possible for King Pyralis to have two mates, even if he wanted to. If it is he who is after your companion then he just wants him for sex. No children are ever conceived from such a union." He held a thick piece of leather up to Mulder's bare foot and marked its outline with a charred stick from the fire. The little man then started cutting the shape out with his knife.

Skinner was terrified at the thought of some creature wanting his lover for sex. "We need to find a way back to our own world. Quth, do you know of anyone who would be able to help us?"

"I know a few trackers and explorers. They might be able to help you, if you came over the mountains. Unless you came by sea, then I know one sea captain, but I doubt he'd be willing to attempt a voyage as far as where you're obviously from." He watched as Mulder took off the leather jacket and laid it over the log.

Mulder pulled at his wet silk shirt. "Do you have a blanket that we could borrow?" He looked at his lover's wet T-shirt and soaked black jeans. "We would like to get out of these wet clothes and allow them to dry."

Quth set aside his knife and walked over to another sack. He pulled out a thick blanket and carried it back to Mulder.

"Thank you," Mulder said. "Quth, I don't think trackers, explorers, or sea captains will be able to get us back to where we're from. Have you ever heard stories or myths about of a gateway between different worlds?"

The little man looked at him puzzled. "You may want to talk to my Queen. She is a sorceress and would know about such things. Me...I'm just a humble Renny prospector."

"Would you be able to take us to meet her?" Skinner asked, as he laid his wet T-shirt over a rock in front of the fire, then he started tugging off his jeans. He didn't think they'd be able to get back through the gateway without help.

"Yes. I think it would be for the best if I did." He looked between the two men, Skinner dressed only in his underwear and Mulder totally naked except for the fine woven silver collar around his neck. The pretty human was shaking out the blanket. Quth could see why a goblin would be after one so beautiful. He turned back to Skinner. "We're in goblin territory. If they are after your companion, then we need to get him out of this land at once."

"When do you think we can leave?" Skinner asked.

"At first light. It will take us several weeks to travel through Kallen to Sharlain. We'll want to avoid the main roads. Sharlain is a town on the Morwenna Sea. We can hire a ship to take us across to Frye."

"How long will it take us to reach Frye?"

"It is only a six day journey, then another week to reach the palace." Quth was using an awl to punch holes through the thick leather sole. He stopped and picked up Skinner's hiking boot and examined it. "Your craftsmen do fine work. You'd make a lot of gold if you sold such wears at the marketplaces in our land."

Skinner sat next to the fire beside Mulder and got under the small blanket it barely wrapped around their two bodies. "Are you going to be all right, Fox?"

Mulder smiled. He leaned into Skinner's warmth and wrapped both arms around him. "I'll be fine as long as we're together. You wouldn't believe how frightened I was that I had lost you forever."

"I had the same fear. Fox, I really don't remember how I got away from Henderson and through the gateway, but I'm glad I did." Skinner tenderly kissed Mulder's lips. "I love you." He pulled the blanket tighter around them.

Quth alternated between sewing and watching the two humans. "Why don't you two turn in? The sand is softest on that side of the cave."

"That's a good idea. C'mon, Fox."

***

Zaltrania  
The palace at Mei

King Kiros had watched the bald mage kill the magnus. He had never before seen one of the large creatures overpowered by a smaller opponent. If he was going to get his Fox, this large human would have to be dealt with. It was good that humans didn't mate for life like goblins. Otherwise, Fox would die when he killed his lover. He only had to find them. Kiros touched the minds of his servants and sent them forth to search out the Fox and the bald mage.

He had to be careful that he didn't alert his brother Pyralis. Or else, Pyralis would interfere out of spite. His brother still blamed him for the death of his son.

***

Kallen  
Three days later

Prince Kedar and his two younger brothers Prince Daniel and Prince Saridan were tracking a stag through the deep snow. When they bumped into Quth and his two companions coming out of the mountains.

"Renny dog!" Kedar snarled at Quth. "This land belongs to my father King Pyralis! Why are you trespassing?"

Mulder peered out from beneath the fur shroud he had wrapped around his body and head. It concealed his features. The sight of his first goblin surprised him. The creature was absolutely beautiful. It had a flowing mane of pure white hair, the color almost matched its flawless alabaster skin. The young goblin had high cheekbones and a straight nose, and his pointed ears were bedecked in jewels. Mulder guessed the goblin was a couple inches taller than he was. Next to him stood an even younger goblin similar in appearance, and next to him, to Mulder's surprise, was a being who was almost the spitting image of Jonathan Mora, except for his pointed ears. This must be one of King Pyralis' and Jonathan's sons, he thought.

Quth bowed respectfully. "Prince Kedar, I pay your father a yearly tribute for the right to prospect these mountains."

"He has not informed me of that. We shall see if that is true, Renny! You and your two companions will accompany us back to Anlon!" Kedar growled.

Skinner clutched his rifle in his hands and stepped forward. "We're not going anywhere with you! Let us pass peacefully!"

The large human took Kedar by surprise. No one had ever dared to speak to him in such a manner before! He found the man's appearance unusual even for a human. The man was wearing a garment that he had never seen the likes of before, and he wore a strange object over his eyes. Only the fur cap was familiar. "How dare you speak to a royal Prince of Kallen in such a manner!" Kedar snarled, drawing his sword.

Skinner pointed the rifle at Kedar's chest, his eyes blazed angrily. "How dare you threaten an Assistant Director of the FBI! Now, let us pass peacefully or I'll shoot! The choice is yours!"

Kedar looked at the object in the man's hand dubiously as he raised his sword. Their human father had told them stories about rifles.

Skinner heard a loud roar from behind him. He spun, dropping to one knee, he shot and killed a bigfoot charging out of the woods at them. He then swung the rifle back on the three startled princes.

All of a sudden, out of the woods from the opposite direction rode two dozen armed goblins on horseback. At their lead was a goblin dressed in elegant furs wearing a crown on his head.

Mulder moved closer to Skinner as the goblins surrounded them. He was awed by their grace and beauty, but at the same time he was terrified for his lover's life and his own welfare.

Pyralis, the Goblin King, placed his horse between Skinner and his sons. "Drop your weapon," he ordered.

Skinner's jaw clenched as he focused on the king and the armed goblins surrounding them.

"Walter, do as he says," Mulder said, placing a hand on Skinner's arm, not wanting his lover to lose his life needlessly.

Skinner sighed and dropped the rifle. "Sorry, Fox."

The King looked over at the dead bigfoot and wondered why it had attacked them. He stared back down at the small Renny and the two humans. At least he assumed they were both human. One had his head and body wrapped in a fur shroud, so it was impossible to tell. Pyralis reached out and yanked the shroud off Mulder. A surprised murmur ran through his men as the King gazed into a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The human was exquisite, like a fine work of art. "What is your name?" he asked, reaching out to touch Mulder's lightly whiskered cheek.

Skinner pushed his lover behind him. "Keep your hands off him!"

"You are starting to try my patience, human!" Pyralis barked and turned his attention back to Mulder. "However, I can understand why you would be so protective of this one. If I weren't already mated I would claim him for myself," he said softly.

Mulder looked questioningly up at the King. "Then you weren't responsible for bringing me here?"

"No. Why would I..." Pyralis' eyes widened as he took in the humans' strange garments. "You came through the gateway?"

Skinner frowned. "Yes, but not willingly. Fox was kidnapped by a bigfoot. We had assumed it was sent by a goblin. But if you aren't responsible then who is?" he asked, looking suspiciously at the other goblins surrounding them.

The king looked perplexed. "Only my younger brother and I have the power to control the gateway. But it couldn't have been Kiros, he hates humans..." He stopped and looked thoughtfully down at pretty human, who now had his arms wrapped protectively around the larger human's waist. The two men must be lovers, he thought. Pyralis smiled slyly. Could it be possible that Kiros had developed a taste for humans? Or maybe this one, pretty human in particular? He and his brother had been at war since he had chosen a human for his life-mate. The war had cost Pyralis a son, and he still wanted to avenge William's death. If Kiros were responsible for bringing the human through the gateway, he would make his brother come crawling to him for forgiveness, then he'd collect his pound of flesh for his son's murder.

"You will both be my guests at Anlon," Pyralis said pleasantly.

"Father, this human threatened my life," Prince Kedar protested. His eyes kept traveling to Mulder.

Pyralis looked down from his mount at his son. "Kedar, these humans are from the same land as your father and are not yet familiar with our laws and customs. You and your brothers will treat them with respect while they are guests in my kingdom."

"Yes, Father." The goblin prince lowered his eyes respectfully.

Pyralis turned back to Skinner and Mulder. "I am King Pyralis. You will address me as Your Majesty. Now, I asked for your names?"

Mulder raised his chin and looked the Goblin King in the eye. "I am Fox Mulder and this is my...my *mate* Walter Skinner." He wanted to use a term that had importance to these goblins, that would convey that he was not available.

"Mate? You're both human males...he cannot be your mate, only a human female can be," Pyralis said, then leered appreciatively at Mulder, adding, "or a goblin."

Skinner pulled Mulder closer. He didn't want these goblins to have any doubt that he and Mulder were together. "Your Majesty, on our world two males who have a loving and committed relationship together can and do consider themselves as mates regardless that we cannot have children."

"Interesting. My Jonathan would never agree with such a statement, and he is from your world."

Mulder squeezed Skinner's hand. "With all due respect, Your Majesty. Your Jonathan was from a time in our world where two men loving each other was hidden behind closed doors. Men of his time would never show affection for each other in public. Even in our time some men still keep their relationships hidden from friends, family, and co-workers."

"How do you know my Jonathan?"

"We've met his wife and son," Skinner said.

"Ah, Emily. This son you speak of, he would be slightly older than Kedar, mine and Jonathan's first born." The King smiled down at the young goblin standing by his horse.

Mulder looked at the son in amazement. Goblins must age slower, he thought, because Kedar didn't look any older than twenty-five. Then he looked closely at the King, who didn't look much over thirty himself. "Henry Mora looks considerably older than Prince Kedar," he said.

"This is all very interesting, Fox. We shall discuss this further at the palace, you appear cold and tired." The King smiled noticing how the cold temperature had the young man's nipples pressing against the black silken fabric of his shirt. He handed the shroud back to Mulder then turned to one of his men. "Osto, surrender your mount to Sir Skinner and his mate." Pyralis had learned the proper use of Earth's names and titles from Jonathan. He deemed Sir to be appropriate for a warrior mage. Fox Mulder had him puzzled. While his lover clearly had magical powers and the demeanor and strength of a warrior, Fox had a different energy about him that Pyralis had never before seen. The two humans would be fascinating to watch.

Osto dismounted and handed the reins of his horse over to Skinner. To the astonishment of the goblins, the human mounted the horse with poise and grace then reached down to give his mate a hand up. Mulder passed the fur shroud up to Skinner. Then easily settled in the saddle behind him. Taking the fur back he wrapped it around his cold body.

Skinner looked around for Quth to thank him. However, the Renny was nowhere to be seen.

***

Zaltrania  
Palace at Mei

Goblins took cover and trolls scrambled to find a safe place to hide as their king went on a rampage. They had only seen him this angry once. It was on the day his beloved older brother had taken a human for a mate. Now the King was cursing said brother for getting in the way of King Kiros' own desire for a human mate.

Kiros' gray eyes flashed with anger as he looked around at the broken pottery, statues and the scorch marks on the stone walls caused by his temper tantrum. He couldn't help himself. He had had several more magnus waiting in the woods, ready to snatch the beautiful Fox when Pyralis and his soldiers had arrived. Kiros watched helplessly as his brother took Fox away from him.

He walked back over to the reflection pool and cast his pale white hand above its surface, soon a face appeared. Similar to his own, with large heavily lashed eyes, high cheekbones and pale ivory skin, but instead of jet black hair and gray eyes, the image had white hair and icy blue eyes.

The beautiful image smiled at him and spoke. "Kiros, my dear brother. How's life? Have you found yourself a life-mate yet?"

Kiros glared angrily at the mocking face. "Pyralis, you have something that belongs to me."

"Do I, dear brother? What could I possibly have that you would want?"

"You'd be wise not to anger me, Pyralis!"

"Or you'll what? Kill another one of my sons?"

"I demand you turn Fox over to me!"

"Why? What could you possibly want with a human? According to you, they are an unclean and a dim-witted race."

"He is different. But you would know that just by looking at him." Kiros tried to keep his temper in check.

"Yes, grace, beauty, and intelligence. He's perfect, is he not?"

"Send him to me, Brother."

"I'm sorry, Dear Brother. I'm so enjoying his company," Pyralis leered suggestively.

"If you touch him, I'll kill you!"

"Like you killed William?" The King of Kallen snapped. "Besides, Fox is hardly a virgin, he has a male lover."

"A human lover. He has never been with a goblin lover, which makes him still a virgin in my eyes," Kiros said evenly.

"Maybe so, but I'm not giving him to you."

Kiros' patience ended. "Name your price, Pyralis!"

King Pyralis became suddenly serious. "I want you to present yourself in my throne room bound in chains. You will then prostrate yourself before my mate and I, where you shall beg my Jonathan's forgiveness for taking the life of our son. Then you will go through the three perils like any other common criminal. If you survive, all will be forgiven between us and you may have Fox Mulder."

Kiros paled. In their history only two goblins had ever survived the three perils. There had to be an easier way to get Fox away from Pyralis.

"I'll leave you to consider it, Kiros. Don't take too long...I might withdraw the offer."

His brother's image vanished from the pool, leaving Kiros alone to contemplate his options. Kiros sadly wandered through the empty rooms of his palace. He had searched most of his life for a suitable mate. His desire to have children was growing stronger as the years passed. He was currently the same age Pyralis had been when his brother had taken Jonathan as a life mate. Now that Kiros had finally found a suitable mate, who ironically turned out to be human, he was unable to have him. The love he was feeling for this human was a great conflict within his hearts. Was this how Pyralis felt about his human mate? Kiros saw in his heart of hearts that he had been wrong to stand against his brother and the love of his life.

He sat on a cushion covered bench in front of a large window that looked out over the tranquil bay and watched the ships sail into port.

***

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

Jonathan set his beer stein on the marble table. It had been too long since he'd seen a fellow human from his own world. He'd met humans from this world. They had treated him with reverence as if he were some special oddity to be admired and respected, but not to touch or converse with. It was nice having someone he could talk to again.

Mulder couldn't help staring at Jonathan. The man looked as young as he did in the photograph taken of him sixty years ago. The agent wondered if time ran slower here. He was worried at what that might mean. Mulder didn't want to find, when he and Walter finally returned to their own world, that instead of a few days passing it had been a few months or years? "Your Highness, do you know how long you've been here?"

Jonathan knew exactly what Mulder was getting at. He had been amazed that as the years passed, he remained youthful looking. "I've kept track of the years, Mulder. Time passes the same here as it does back on Earth. They have four seasons, at least in Kallen, we're further north than the other kingdoms. They very seldom see snow across the sea in the southern lands. We're nearing the end of winter. Kallen is beautiful in the spring..." He stopped talking as a small boy climbed up on his lap and looked shyly at Mulder and Skinner.

"Cute boy," Skinner said, smiling at the little goblin prince.

"Lylerob. He's our youngest," Jonathan said, kissing the top of the boy's head. Unlike a human child, Lylerob had pointed ears and skin was nearly as white as the cold snow outside the window.

Mulder smiled, then tried to steer Jonathan back on the topic of time. "So how long have you been here?"

"Sixty years. I know, I don't look eighty-four." He grinned. "For some reason people here can live longer."

"How do they handle over-population?" Skinner asked.

"Wars, famines, plagues, predators, storms...take your pick. While they can live hundreds of years most die before they reach fifty. Only the nobility and mages live long, healthy lives."

Mulder took a sip of his beer, glancing over at Skinner. He would enjoy spending hundreds of years with the man. He reluctantly pulled his eyes away and turned back to their host. "Your Highness, have you ever heard of anyone else from our dimension being here?"

"Yes. According to Pyralis, humans aren't originally from this world. They were brought here as slaves around eighteen hundred years ago. Then, some of them developed mage powers, and over the centuries, they rose up against their captors. The slavers no longer abduct humans from Earth. However, occasionally an Earth human will stumble through a gateway and end up here..."

"What about ships or airplanes?" Mulder asked excitedly.

Jonathan thought for a moment. "I heard a rumor of an unidentifiable flying object seen streaking across the sky and crashing into the great Nenetan ocean."

"Didn't anyone try to find the object?"

"Mulder, this world is very primitive and dangerous. No one has ever crossed the ocean and returned. Sea serpents and monsters really do exist here." Jonathan set his son on the floor. "Lylerob, tell Sammy I want to see him." The little boy grinned and scampered off as his father turned back to his guests.

Skinner leaned forward. "King Pyralis mentioned that he and his brother were the only ones who can control the gateway..."

"They control the gateway that you came through. It is the only one on goblin-controlled lands. I've been told that there are two other gateways on this world. During severe lightning storms, they can activate on their own without the need for mage power."

"Where are the other two gateways located?" Skinner asked.

"I have no idea. There are very few people who do. Most of this world's populace knows nothing about them. The only reason I know is that I've traveled through one three times."

"What about the slavers? They used the gateway to abduct humans from our world..."

Pyralis walked in on the last part of their conversation. "The slavers are from Kali, it is the subterranean home of the undead and cursed. No one from our kingdoms goes there of their own freewill. We no longer have any dealings with them."

"So then, one of the gateways would be located there," Mulder reasoned.

Pyralis smiled at him. "Yes."

"Your Majesty, would you please return us to our own world?" Mulder asked.

"No. The inhabitants of your world have grown too powerful and dangerous. We cannot chance them learning about the gateway or our world," the King said, taking a seat on the settee with his mate. "Kiros should never have brought you here."

Jonathan gasped. "It was Kiros who brought them through the gateway?"

"Yes, my beloved. It seems that my brother has developed a deep attraction to Fox."

Jonathan looked sadly over at his two fellow humans. Kiros was the one who had helped him escape back to Earth the first time, not out of compassion, but out of hatred. After a year, Jonathan found that he could not stay away any longer. He needed to return to Pyralis. The goblin prince literally had stolen his heart, that portion of his soul that allowed him to feel love and happiness. Pyralis had known he was returning and had been waiting at the gateway for him. They had traveled back together. Pyralis' and Kiros' father, the Goblin King Peropol, had given his blessing on their becoming life-mates. A decade later King Peropol was dead, and his sons became kings of a divided kingdom. "You must send them back home, Pyralis. Kiros could never love a human," Jonathan said.

"He could learn," Pyralis said, looking at Mulder.

Skinner stood abruptly. His eyes flashing menacingly. "He will never get the chance to learn! If he comes anywhere near Fox, I will kill him!" His rage was accompanied by a loud thunderclap outside.

Jonathan started, looking toward the window, but it was a bright sunny day outside. He looked up at Skinner surprised. "You're a mage," he said.

Skinner pulled his angry eyes off Pyralis and looked at Jonathan. "What?"

"You're a mage. Isn't he, Pyralis?"

"Yes. And if he doesn't learn to control his temper, he will be a dead mage!" the King threatened.

"Then stop talking about Fox as if he is yours to do with as you will!" Jonathan scolded.

Pyralis smiled at his usually timid mate. Before he could respond, a young boy ran into the room who looked the spitting image of his human father.

"Father, Lylerob said you wanted to see me?" Samuel said.

"Yes, Sammy. I need you to ride to the village and bring Isaac back with you. Tell him to bring his finest fabrics and boots. I want him to outfit our guests with some more suitable clothing," Jonathan said enthusiastically.

Pyralis was having second thoughts about the deal he had offered to his brother. He had never before seen his Jonathan more alive or excited than he was right now. These two humans were like a tonic to him.

Mulder had moved closer to Skinner and whispered in his ear. "They think you caused the thunderclap outside...did you?"

"Fox, are you crazy? I didn't cause that thunderclap!" Skinner snorted.

Jonathan looked up at him and smiled. "You did, Walter. Don't scoff at it. You have mage powers, like my Pyralis." Jonathan laced his fingers through his lover's hand affectionately.

"I don't believe it. It's impossible!" Skinner protested.

"It's true, Walter. You'll teach him, won't you, Pyralis?" Jonathan asked.

The King raised his lover's hand to his lips and kissed it. "For you, my love." He looked up at Skinner. "You are an unusual human, Sir Skinner. I will teach you to control and use your mage powers for the safety of your mate and others you may come in contact with. It wouldn't do for you to lose your temper and wipe out an entire village by accident."

***

Liamterra

Grand Mage Zendl watched as the images from Pyralis' court faded away in the gentle waters of the reflection pool. He old eyes sparkled warmly upon his apprentices. "The time of the prophecy is at hand," he said, scratching his thick gray beard.

"Already, Master?" Ola asked excitedly.

"Yes, Ola," he said, walking across the room to his desk. His four apprentices looked on as he quickly scrawled out three separate notes, sealing each with wax with his insignia. "Take these to Kings Baldwin, Xavier, and Talon."

"Do you wish all of us to go?" Liva whined.

"Yes."

"It will take us weeks to reach King Talon's castle. Couldn't you send the notes with the Fairy Cy'Fira?" Liva complained.

Zendl loved Liva. She was an excellent student, but she sometimes was far too lazy. "Liva, this is vital to the lives of all humans in the realm. Do you really want to place it in the hands of a Fairy?"

"No, Master Zendl," she said blushing.

"Good. Now off with you all then!"

The four hurried out of the chamber leaving the mage alone to his thoughts. He walked to the window and stared out at the emerald hills and sparkling lake. Liamterra was beautiful, but he still longed for the valleys of his home back on Earth. He had been here over eighteen hundred years. He toiled long and hard as a slave in his early years, before discovering how to use his mage powers to defeat the slavers and win himself and fellow humans their freedom.

Only his mage brother Mo was still alive from that early time. Countless generations had been born and died over the centuries, and the memory of Earth had become a long forgotten dream. It still lived on in his heart though. Now the vision he had over a millenium ago was coming true. The savior of his people had arrived and soon they would all be going back home.

Zendl pulled on his robe and headed out to tell his mage brothers the news.

***

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

Mulder walked across the white marble floor, through the arched columns toward the wall of windows. The windows over looked a snow-covered mountain range. He leaned up against a marble column that supported the high ceiling and gazed out the floor to ceiling pane of glass. Mulder was awed by the beauty of the scene beyond. He turned around and took in the rest of the large bedroom. The bed was on a raised platform with several steps leading up to it. A fire was blazing in an open hearth on the other side of room. His lover stood in an alcove looking at a sunken tub surrounded by colorful bottles of shampoo, oils, bath salts, candles, and flowers.

Skinner grinned, looking at Mulder. "This sure beats sleeping in a snow bank and bathing with melted snow."

"Yeah, it's beautiful...but it still isn't home. Walter, we need to figure out a way to get back through the gateway. It's obvious that King Pyralis isn't going to help us. Maybe Quth's Queen Charmaine could or knows someone who could help."

Skinner walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Mulder's lean body from behind and kissed the nape of his neck. "Maybe Jonathan will convince Pyralis to send us home."

Mulder leaned tiredly against Walter's chest. "I wouldn't hold my breath. I think our best option is to allow Pyralis to train you to be a mage, then escape once the weather is warmer and make our way to Fyre."

"Fox, that's ridiculous! I don't have magical powers," Skinner grumbled, hugging Mulder tighter. "But I do agree we should at least wait until the weather is more suitable for travel. We might be able to learn more about this land in the meantime."

"Okay, it's a plan. We'll stay, but we need to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice. I suggest we start stockpiling supplies the first chance we get." Mulder couldn't help pushing his butt against the hard bulge in his lover's pants as his arms folded over the top of Skinner's, where the large man had them wrapped lovingly around his waist. "Hmm, that bed looks inviting. Jonathan did say we should rest before dinner...," he said, turning around in Skinner's arms and encircling his arms around his lover's neck. He captured Skinner's lips in a deep kiss. Their whisker stubble scraped as his tongue probed the hot recesses of the delicious mouth.

"Mmm," Skinner moaned, sucking on Mulder's tongue. His hands trailed down his younger lover's back to grope and squeeze his round buttocks.

Not breaking the kiss, Mulder lowered his hands from Skinner's neck to his waist and pulled the black T-shirt out of his lover's jeans, dragging it upward. They broke the kiss as Mulder pulled the T-shirt over Skinner's head and let it drop on the marble floor. Mulder's hands went to Skinner's muscular, furry chest, caressing up the length, thumbing the nipples and squeezing the pectoral muscles. He smiled brightly, looking directly into his lover's bemused brown eyes. "You're mine, Walter Sergei Skinner. Don't you ever forget it," he growled, lowering his mouth to a nipple, he kissed it sweetly before sucking and nipping it.

"Oooh God, yes! Yours and only yours, Fox!" he groaned, cupping the back of Mulder's head and holding him to his chest. "I love you so fucking much!"

Mulder chuckled as he moved to the other nipple and soon had it a hard pebble to match the other one. He spent countless minutes worshiping his lover's broad chest with swipes of his tongue and sucking marks into the tender flesh. Before long he licked his way down to the waistband of Skinner's jeans, which had become unbearably tight on the larger man. He unbuttoned the top button and pulled down the zipper.

Skinner sighed as his organ was freed from its tight confines and then from the exquisite feel of his lover's lips on his cockhead. He tossed his head back and moaned as Mulder's tongue licked around the head like a child enjoying a ice cream cone on a hot summer day. His lover's long fingers moved up and down his hard, veined shaft.

Mulder cupped the heavy sacs encased in Skinner's white briefs, feeling the intense desire within from five days of unfulfilled need. He pulled his lips off the head of Skinner's cock. "I want you to come inside me, Walter. I fear you won't be able to control yourself if we continued."

Skinner feared as much, too. He reached down and quickly yanked Mulder to his feet and started stripping his lover of his silk shirt and leather pants. Moments later, both naked men stumbled up the steps toward the bed.

***

Liamterra

When Zendl entered Mage Mo's keep, he found his brother sitting in front of his circular six-foot reflection pool drinking cheap wine and masturbating. The room was dingy and poorly lit, and smelling of foul body odor. The only light came from small vertical slits running along the wall at seven foot intervals near the top of the twenty foot ceiling. An unmade cot took up one corner and a hearth with a small table and chairs took up another.

"Brother," Zendl greeted. He walked over to see what had the little man so aroused.

"Zendl, he is a pretty fox, isn't he?" the little man asked, jerking his cock faster and harder in time with the image in the reflection pool of the two men fucking.

"MO! You're spying on our savior and his lover!"

Mage Mo gave one final pull on his cock and thick strings of come spurted out and into the still waters in the pool. He sagged back in his chair breathing heavily. "He can save me anytime," he said.

Zendl groaned, shaking his head in disgust. Then he watched as the images in the pool reached their own consecutive orgasms. "It isn't proper to be spying on them!" the Grand Mage said.

"You're the one who has a faerie spying on Pyralis' court. What fun is having a spy if you can't get some pleasure out of it? Besides if you don't like it then you should call Cy'Lyarian home," Mo said, tucking himself back into his tights and pulling down his tunic. The little man reached for a wedge of cheese and was about to take a bite when he remembered his manners and held it out to Zendl. "Would you like a bite?"

The Grand Mage looked at the grubby hand that just moments before had been stroking his brother's penis. "No...I'll pass."

"Your loss," Mage Mo replied, taking a bite. "It's excellent cheese."

Zendl pulled over a chair. "So you knew that he was the one from the prophesy before you watched them have sex?"

"Zendl, I'm as old as you are. I might not be as powerful a mage, but I'm far better than most. Of course I knew who he was."

"You're a dirty old man, Mo," Zendl sighed.

Mo shrugged. "I never said I wasn't."

***

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

Mulder turned around in Skinner's arms and rested his head on his lover's broad chest, his fingers played with Skinner's chest hairs. "Walter?"

"Hmm?"

"I have this weird feeling that we're being watched."

Skinner glanced around the empty room. "You're being paranoid, Fox."

"Old habits," Mulder sighed.

Skinner kissed the top of his head. "Do you want to take a bath before dinner?"

"Sure. Jonathan said the tailor will take our measurements after dinner," Mulder said as he rolled off Walter and climbed out of bed. He walked down the steps and over to the bathtub. "I think you'd look quite fetching in a pair of purple tights and a matching leather tunic, Walter." His eyes sparkled with mischief at his lover's scowl.

Skinner laughed sarcastically. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny, brat." Then a slow grin spread across his lips, and he leered. "You're forgetting, Fox, if I have to wear tights then you do, too."

"Nope, not necessarily. Tights seem to be the dress of the nobility and mages, Sir Skinner, or would that be Mage Skinner? Either way, I'm neither, so I can get off wearing breeches and a oversized shirt," Mulder teased. Kneeling next to the bathtub and turning on the faucet, his smile broadened. "Running water," he sighed happily, watching the water fill the tub. He picked up a bottle and sniffed its contents, then selected another bottle of scented oils and sniffed it. He finally selected one and poured it into the water filling the tub.

Skinner hated how observant Mulder could be over something as trivial as how the different creatures they had encounter were dressed. However, he wasn't about to admit his lover might be right. "You don't know that, Fox. But even if it were true, if I have to wear tights then you're going to be wearing them, too." Skinner knelt next to Mulder and stroked his thigh. "You'd look spectacular in tights and a too short tunic," he grinned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Mulder snickered. "Have you thought about what we're going to do if we can't get back home?" he asked, standing and stepping down into the scented water.

"I don't want to consider that possibility, Fox." Skinner joined him in the large tub sinking down to his neck in the hot water.

Mulder turned and knelt between Skinner's parted thighs. He ran a soapy washcloth over his lover's muscular chest. "Walter, we need to consider the possibility. We might never get back home."

Skinner sighed. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should find out more about the other humans who live in this dimension. Then we'll need to find a way to earn a living. Hmm, I wonder if being a mage pays well?" Mulder mused.

Skinner stilled Mulder's hand, then reached behind his lover's neck and pulled his head down so he could kiss those full lips. Ending the kiss, he looked into Mulder's dazed hazel eyes. "So, you expect me to be the breadwinner? What will you being doing while I'm working?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe I'll be your manager," Mulder smirked.

"Or maybe you can cook and clean for me," Skinner quipped. Then he quickly closed his eyes as a soapy washcloth smacked into his face.

He peered at Mulder's indignant expression and roared with laughter. Skinner grabbed Mulder's wrists when his lover tried to hit him and pulled the younger man down into his lap, holding his struggling body until Mulder stilled and Skinner's own laughter petered out. "Okay, babe, I'll help with the cleaning...but you are going to do most of the cooking, only because as you well know, I can't cook."

Mulder looked at him then grinned sheepishly. "Hopefully, we'll have a place to call home here, but I'm not holding my breath." He picked up a razor that was in a cup next to the tub, using some gel he found next to it on Walter's cheeks he started to shave his lover. "I wonder if other places in this dimension have plumbing and the luxuries of this place."

"Ahem!"

Mulder and Skinner turned toward the sound of the voice clearing.

Jonathan stood there smiling down at them. "The answer is no. The Goblin kingdoms are more advanced than the other kingdoms. Most towns and villages in the southern realms have never seen indoor plumbing," he said, watching the two men closely. He'd never seen human males who were in love before. "Dinner is going to be ready in twenty minutes. Mulder, I put some of my old clothes on the bed for you. We're the same size. Sorry, Walter, you'll have to wait until Isaac can make you a suitable outfit."

"Ah...thanks, Your Highness," Mulder said nervously, his eyes taking in the tailored and extremely short tunic Jonathan wore and the dark blue hose. He jumped as Skinner's hand wrapped around his penis under the water.

"I'm sure, you'll look beautiful in whatever garment His Highness has brought for you, Fox," Skinner chuckled, and whispered, "No matter what color the *tights* may be."

"Thanks, Walter," Mulder grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure this Isaac fellow will make you something similar."

Jonathan watched them for a few more seconds before quietly slipping out of the room. Before he had fallen in love with Pyralis, seeing two men together in such an intimate manner would have been appalling to him. Now Jonathan found his two guests' intimacy endearing. He hoped that they would remain in Anlon, but Mulder and Skinner seemed the type who wouldn't be happy unless they were exploring and learning about their new world.

After Jonathan left, Skinner quickly shaved Mulder, then they climbed out of the bath and dried themselves. Mulder walked up the steps to the bed to see what Jonathan had brought him to wear. He held up a pair of dark brown tights by two fingers in disgust. Karma was getting back at him for teasing Walter. He glared at his lover when Walter snickered. He looked down the steps to where his leather pants were in a twisted pile. They were stained and ripped from their hard journey not suitable for wearing to a dinner party. Another object on the bed caught his eye, at first he didn't know what it was, then he blushed as he realized it was a codpiece. "Walter, am I suppose to wear this on the outside or the inside of the tights?" he asked dangling the hard leather cup by its strings.

"I think that is suppose to be worn on the inside," Skinner said, pulling back on his briefs. He watched as Mulder clumsily put on the codpiece and adjusted the straps to fit him.

"It's rather small," Mulder complained.

"You're rather large, Fox." Skinner grinned. "Just don't get an erection and you'll be fine."

"No problem there, I'll probably never get an erection while wearing this getup." Mulder sat on the bed and pulled on the brown tights.

Skinner watched, trying not to drool as his lover pulled the hose up his incredibly long legs. Damn. Mulder might not get an erection in that getup, but Skinner was having a hard time pulling up the zipper to his jeans as his cock swelled with unconcealed desire.

Mulder then picked up the plain brown leather tunic and pulled it on over his head. It barely covered his groin and ass, he felt like he was wearing a miniskirt. God, if Scully or the Gunmen ever saw him in this getup, he'd never live it down. The soft doeskin boots were a couple sizes too small. "Walter, I think these would fit you," he said, walking down the steps and handing them to his lover then he looked around for the rough pair of boots Quth had made for him. They weren't as nice as the doeskin ones, but they kept his feet warm.

There was a knock on the door and before either man could answer it Prince Kedar came strolling in. He stopped and stared long and hard at Mulder. "M-my father sent me to escort you to dinner," he said, blushing at the desire he felt for the beautiful human, swelling hotly inside his hose.

Mulder looked over at Skinner. "Are you ready, Walter?"

"Yeah, Fox," Skinner said, lacing up his hiking boots. He had placed the other pair of boots in the wardrobe.

Mulder felt self-conscious as they followed Prince Kedar down the wide corridors to the dining hall. The palace was airy and luxurious, all white marble and crystal. All heads turned to look at him as he passed, and Mulder started to feel self-conscious. All noise inside the dining hall died upon their entering. Mulder swallowed as he noticed several trolls at the large table, a couple of elves and to his and Skinner's absolute amazement, a centaur. The trolls were the total opposite of the beautiful goblins at the table. They had squat muscular bodies with enormous heads, and were dressed in black leather armor. The goblins nobility were silks, satins, and furs. Their warriors were dressed in shiny chain mail that draped their long muscular bodies exquisitely.

King Pyralis stood and smiled broadly. It didn't pass his notice the interest his guests were showing in the appearance of the two humans. "May I present, Sir Skinner and his beautiful mate, Fox."

Mulder groaned, feeling even more self-conscious and like a piece of property. He tugged at the bottom of the tunic, trying to pull it lower.

Skinner placed his hand on Mulder's lower back and guided him over to the two empty chairs at the table. Mulder slid into the chair next to Jonathan while Skinner sat on his left, next to one of the elves.

The elf smiled at Skinner and looked over at Mulder who was trying to pull the tunic down, which had crept up when he sat. The elf puzzled at the term mate...could this human be a hermaphrodite? "Your mate is very beautiful, Sir Skinner. I am Zeyro, and this is my brother Relyo, we're from the kingdom of Feronia," Zeryro said, introducing himself and his companion, he was a good foot shorter than Skinner and very slender. He reached for the bottle of wine as he spoke and started filling Skinner's goblet. "Which kingdom are you and your mate from? Your clothes and faces aren't familiar..."

"Fox and Walter are from my world," Jonathan said. All of the realm knew that Jonathan wasn't from any the human kingdoms within the realm, but from a land beyond.

"Oh that would explain the strange garments Sir Skinner is wearing, and how clean and pleasant smelling they are," Relyo said, leaning over his brother for a better look at the two humans.

Skinner picked up the empty goblet in front of Mulder and held it out for Zeryro to fill. "Yes, Fox and I are not from this realm, so you'll have to excuse us for not being familiar with your kingdoms or your customs."

Mulder's head was awhirl as he looked across the table at the goblins, trolls, and the centaur all watching him with undisguised lust. He look over to a trio of musicians in the corner of the dining room playing a soulful melody on a harp and lutes. He then glanced at the two elves. "We'd like to learn all about your realm and the different races that inhabit it," he said, accepting the wine from his lover. He took a tentative sip, finding it delicious.

"Fox, it would be our pleasure to instruct you and Sir Skinner on our customs and the different kingdoms within the realm," Zeryro said, excited at the prospect of spending time with these humans. He found them both sexually appealing.

Mulder leaned back as a servant placed a bowl of soup in front of him. His stomach growled as he got a whiff of that fragrant broth. He glanced around the table and watched as the other dinner guests picked the bowls up and sipped from them. He followed suit, closing his eyes and enjoying the salty, rich flavor as it flowed over his tongue and down his throat. The diced pieces of vegetables he drank down without needing to chew. He quickly emptied the bowl. Mulder licked his lips and opened his eyes as he set the empty bowl back on the table and found everyone staring at him. He shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, I was hungry."

Jonathan smiled, and motioned for a servant. "Bring Fox another bowl of soup."

The servant hurried and complied, setting another bowl of steaming soup in front of Mulder. Mulder took his time sipping this one, as he listened to the conversation around the table. Soon a plate with a slice of spiced meat pie was placed in front of him. He set the bowl aside and picked up a fork. Cinnamon and nutmeg stood out as the main spices in the dish. As he ate, enjoying the flavorful treat, the servants came back carrying platters filled with meats and vegetables and laid them on the table in front of the diners.

Skinner leaned over and whispered in Mulder's ear. "At least we won't go hungry."

"No. It doesn't look like we will," Mulder agreed. He shifted his fork to his other hand and reached under the table and squeezed his lover's denim-clad thigh. "Eat up, big guy, you'll need your strength for later," he whispered, his hand caressing up to Skinner's groin before pulling away.

Skinner smiled at the promise of later. He then stabbed several slices of venison off one of the platters. Filling a plate for himself and Mulder, he scooped some potatoes and a rice dish onto each, thinking that at least the food in this dimension was similar to their own. "Eat up, Fox, you'll need your strength for later, too," Skinner promised, pushing the empty pie plate out of the way and setting the new plate in front of his lover.

Pyralis had been watching the obvious love and adoration the two humans had for each other. He also noticed how his other guests at the table were watching Fox. "Sir Skinner, we shall commence with your mage training at first light. I think it is important that you learn to defend yourself and your mate."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Skinner said, although he didn't believe for one moment that he had any magical powers.

***

"Cousin," Cy'Lyarian said, sitting cross-legged inside a crevice in the wall as Cy'Wnila flew in and joined her.

"Greetings, Cousin Cy'Lyarian. Are you still working for Grand Mage Zendl?" Cy'Wnila asked. The shimmering fabric of her short dress sparkled, matching her iridescent wings as she stood inside the crevice with the light shining on her from behind.

"Yes, and I take it you're still working for King Kiros," the other faerie said, moving over so her cousin could sit beside her.

"Yes. Kiros is in love...it's so sweet," Cy'Wnila purred happily.

"To the human named Fox?" Cy'Lyarian inquired, she had overheard the conversation between Pyralis and Jonathan.

"Yes. He's pretty for a human, don't you think?" Cy'Wnila giggled lightly, enjoying her cousin's company.

"Yes. King Kiros should find someone else to love, Fox is deeply in love with that large bald human."

"The mage?" Cy'Wnila asked, looking down at Skinner.

"Yes, Cousin."

"Kiros will kill him if he stands in his way of claiming Fox's heart."

"Couldn't King Kiros find someone else? Fox and Walter love each other, it's not right for the King to separate them."

"Cy'Lyarian, Kiros has been searching for nearly his entire life for a life-mate. Now that he has found him, Kiros will never give him up."

"Cousin, I hope that he doesn't get his hands on Fox," Cy'Lyarian said sadly as they watched the dinner party below.

***

End of Chapter 1 - Kellan

* * *

Liamterra Chapter 2  
by Jo B  
  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk SLASH WIP  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Lyrical Soul, Nicole, and Dawn for the excellent job of beta-reading.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

Chapter 2  
Mage Skinner  
by Jo B

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

"No, you need to free your mind and let your heart and inner spirit guide you! Call on the powers of the air!" King Pyralis barked. They had been at it all morning. Although, he could sense tremendous energy emanating from the large human, Skinner hadn't even succeeded at moving a small rock.

Skinner stood naked in the courtyard of the palace. He was shivering as the cold wind stung his flesh. And the frozen granite was painful against the soles of his bare feet. Pyralis said he wanted Skinner to feel the elements against his naked flesh, but five hours in the freezing temperatures were having a negative impact on him. "It is useless! N-no way can I move a rock with my mind! It's freezing out here! I can't even feel my dick! Can we go inside now?"

Pyralis was at his wit's end. Any first level apprentice would have been able to move that rock by now. "Fine, Sir Skinner. If you want to call it quits we shall. However, I shall be giving Fox to my brother Kiros, since it is obvious that you cannot protect him from the predators who would want to claim him."

"No one touches Fox!" Skinner's eyes flashed dangerously. Without thinking, he fixed his gaze on the hated rock. Instead of moving, the rock exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had just done.

"Well, does that mean you don't wish to call it quits?" Pyralis' eyes sparked with delight. Destroying the rock the way Skinner had just done was a talent only a mage of the second level could accomplish.

"No. I don't want to call it quits," Skinner said, stunned.

"Fine, we shall commence again after the noonday meal. I'm sure your mate will wish to prepare a hot bath for you before we dine," Pyralis said.

"Thank you for your patience, Your Majesty."

"You're welcome, Sir Skinner."

Skinner turned and limped back inside the palace. Mulder was waiting for him just inside with a heavy woolen cloak, which he wrapped around Skinner's cold, tired body.

"Walter, are you all right?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine, Fox," Skinner said shivering. "I b-blew up a rock...can you believe it?"

Mulder grinned softly, he had been worried about his lover getting hypothermia; it was comforting to see that he was all right. "Yeah. I always knew you'd be good at blowing up things. C'mon, big guy, I'll run you a hot bath."

Skinner started chuckling.

"What?"

"King Pyralis said, you'd give me a hot bath."

"Walter, you just spent five hours out in the freezing cold with only your thoughts to keep you warm! Of course I'm going to run you a hot bath!" Mulder snapped. "I don't know what the point was to your freezing your nuts off! Except to give those elves, Relyo and Zeyro, a cheap thrill!" Mulder was not happy. The two elves had stood in front of the window overlooking the courtyard and made all sorts of appreciative comments about *his* lover's body and size.

"Fox, you're jealous!" Skinner's eyebrows arched up in disbelief.

Mulder glared at him. "You're my lover, Walter, and I don't appreciate anyone ogling you! So, yes I'm jealous!" The agent pushed him up against the wall and kissed him long and hard, much to the amusement of the few servants outside their room. Ending the kiss Mulder growled, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Walter Skinner, and I won't allow anyone to ever come between us! Got it!"

"Yeah. Got it." Skinner grinned brightly; his whole being was a tingle from his lover's declaration of love. It was beyond him how he could have waited nearly seven years to tell Mulder how he felt about him. "Fox, no one will ever come between us. You have my word on that. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Mulder grinned sheepishly. "Come on, Walter. I'll run you that bath. Jonathan said the noonday meal will be ready in a half-hour. He offered to have it sent to our room, if you're not feeling up to eating in the main hall?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather to eat in the dining hall. We need to find out as much as we can about these people, and we can't do that by hiding in our room."

Mulder knelt and turned on the tap, starting the tub filling, he added just a touch of bath oil. He didn't want Walter smelling too good.

Skinner watched him with amusement. He wasn't used to someone doting on him. His eyes wandered around the room and landed on a pile of heavy, black leather garments and chain mail stacked on a table by the door. He walked over and picked up a mail coif from off the top of the pile and examined it. It was chain mail meant to be worn over the head. The coif covered the back of the head, neck, ears, and forehead, with an opening for the wearer's face. Skinner set it down and picked up a black steal codpiece. Laying next to it was a pair of gauntlets, and a pair of black boots. "Fox, what is all this stuff?"

"Those are my warrior's threads! Cool aren't they? Prince Kedar is going to teach me how to fight with a sword and shield this afternoon. The elves promised to teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow," Mulder said, grinning up at Skinner's stunned expression.

"Fox, I don't know. Sword fighting can be awfully dangerous if you don't know what you're doing," Skinner said, touching the quilted leather tunic and leggings.

"That's why I'm getting training. We'll need to be able to protect ourselves in this world, and I don't think Pyralis is going to give you back your rifle any time soon. Besides you were almost out of ammo anyway." Mulder walked over and took the cloak off Skinner. "Sir Skinner, your bath awaits," he said, bowing.

Skinner rolled his eyes. He didn't like the idea of Kedar teaching his lover how to fight, but he agreed that they needed to be able to defend themselves. "You're right, Fox, we'll both need weapon's training," he said, lowering his cold body into the hot water. He sighed in contentment as the heat soaked into his cold flesh and closed his eyes.

Mulder watched him with a warm smile on his face.

***

Zaltaria  
The palace at Mei

King Kiros waited impatiently for his brother to answer his summons. After an hour his face appeared in the reflection pool.

"Dear brother, what is it that you want?" Pyralis asked.

"Okay, Pyralis, you win. I'll do it," Kiros said, holding his head proudly. It took a lot for him to agree to his brother's demands. However, his desire for the beautiful human outweighed his pride and dignity.

"You'll do what?" Pyralis smiled.

King Kiros wanted to scream at his brother's smug expression. Instead he recited the demands Pyralis had made to him in order to win Fox. "Present myself before you and your life mate in chains, prostrate myself at both your feet, and beg forgiveness for killing your son. Then I'll go through the three perils..."

Pyralis smiled sweetly. "Oh that...sorry, dear brother, but that offer is no longer available. I've grown quite fond of Fox and Sir Skinner..."

"That's not possible! You've only had them for a day!"

Pyralis smirked. "How long did it take you to fall in love with Fox, dearest Kiros?"

Kiros frowned and sighed. "Point taken." He had fallen for Fox within mere moments of gazing upon his face and hearing his sweet voice. "What can I do to convince you to give him to me?"

"You aren't listening, Kiros. You cannot have him. Fox is under my personal protection."

"You know this means war, Pyralis!"

Pyralis chuckled. "We've been at war since our fathers died, so what else is new? I'll see you in Kali, brother!" He shouted as his image disappeared.

Kiros closed his eyes against the pain in his hearts. He couldn't lose Fox not now that he was so close to having him. If he must, he would assemble the largest army this realm had ever beheld and attack Kallen. He'd kill everyone in his brother's accursed kingdom if that was what it took to claim his love.

***

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

King Pyralis took of sip of the spiced wine. "Fox, Jonathan was telling me that Kedar is going to give you weapons training?" he said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He was kind enough to offer your son's services, and supply me with the appropriate clothing."

Pyralis didn't miss the starry-eyed looks Kedar was giving Mulder. This wouldn't do, the King thought. He looked down the table at the other goblins they were all besotted with Fox. His eyes finally rested on his champion troll. "Fox, I think it is best that Weapon's Master Tor taught you how to fight."

Mulder's eyes followed the King's down the table to the ugly troll who had his chest puffed out with pride that his King would chose him to train the pretty human. Mulder shuddered, at the prospect of being alone with the creature. The troll's head was immense, his nose alone was almost the size of Mulder's head. Its hands were over-sized and looked like they could crush granite.

Prince Kedar stood and left the dining hall in a huff. King Pyralis was about to order a guard to bring his son back when Jonathan's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let him go, Pyralis. He cannot help what his hearts feels," Jonathan said softly.

"I will speak with him later," Pyralis said.

Skinner turned to Zeyro and asked, "What is Feronia like?"

Zeyro was more than happy to answer the sexy human's question about his home. "It is a large kingdom, much larger than Kallen. It is mostly forests, rivers, and mountains, and is plentiful with wild game, and fruit and nut trees. Our capital is Grania Glen; it has the biggest marketplace in the realm, where you can find almost anything for sale. Queen Zoe has ruled our kingdom for nearly two thousand years. She is believed to be the oldest elf alive," he prattled on excitedly...

Mulder was only half-listening. His eyes kept wandering around the table at the other guests who seemed to be mainly focused on him, like they had been yesterday. When he met their eyes, they would smile at him and tip their mugs in a salute. Only Tor the troll was paying more attention to his meal than he was to Mulder. Maybe the King's choice of Tor as his fighting instructor was a good one. Mulder just needed to overcome his fear of trolls.

Tor belched then set his mug down and stood. "Come... Tor begins your training, Lord Fox."

Mulder looked down at his half-finished meal and sighed, pushing his chair back. He rose to follow Tor. Skinner's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Do you want me to come along?" Skinner asked.

"No. You have your mage training this afternoon," Mulder said, leaning down. He kissed Skinner softly on the lips, then turned to follow the troll out of the dining hall.

The two elves also abandoned the rest of their meal. They wanted to watch Fox's training.

"Master Tor, don't you think it would help Fox's focus if he were to practice in the nude?" Relyo asked.

Mulder glared back at the elf and continued following Tor toward his and Walter's bedroom.

"No," the troll said, his voice serious. "We don't want Lord Fox to lose any important body parts. It is best that he practices in full armor." Tor turned back to Mulder as they reached his room. "I will inspect the armor that his Royal Highness has given you."

Tor frowned as he examined the light weight chain mail. "This will allow you to move agilely in combat, but it will not stop a thrust of the sword or a well-placed arrow. I prefer plated armor, but you are lithe and would do well with the chain mail. I shall first teach you how to protect yourself with your shield, then how to hold your sword." The troll paused looking him up and down. "I think you would do well with throwing knives, too."

Mulder nodded looking down at the stocky troll. It was obvious that the creature knew his stuff. "I'd appreciate anything that you could teach me, Master Tor."

The troll grew more serious. "You need a squire. Has His Highness chosen one for you yet?"

Mulder shook his head. "I don't think that would be necessary. I'm quite capable of getting dressed by myself."

"All knights require a squire. Tor recommends his son Jahr. It will be good training for him to serve one of the nobility. That is, if you'll accept him as your squire? Most humans are prejudiced against trolls," Tor said, watching Mulder closely.

"I'm not a noble..."

"But you are. You carry yourself with more poise and grace than any of the human nobility that Tor has ever lain eyes on. Jahr would be honored to serve you," the troll said.

Zeyro interrupted, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I can find you many elves who would be more than willing to act as your squire, *Lord* Fox."

Mulder rolled his eyes, he could just imagine what he'd be in for with an elf as his squire. Not wanting to offend Tor, he said, "That is all right, Zeyro. I think Master Tor's son, Jahr will work fine as my squire."

Tor smiled or at least as close as a troll could come to smiling. "I will have Jahr accompany you back to your quarters this evening. He will be quite comfortable sleeping in front of the hearth." Not giving Mulder any chance to reply he went on. "Don your armor and meet me down at the training grounds." Tor turned and stomped out of the room.

"Wait!" Mulder looked at the two elves nervously. "What did he mean sleep in front of the hearth?" he asked.

"*Lord* Fox, you just acquired yourself a squire and a title. It is your responsibility to see that he is fed and given a comfortable place to sleep. Most squires sleep in their master's room so they are able to attend to their master's every need," Zeyro explained.

"Oh, shit. Walter is going to kill me," Mulder moaned.

Relyo chuckled. "Don't be silly. Sir Skinner loves you too much for him to take your life."

Mulder glared at Relyo. "If you two wouldn't mind leaving, I would like to get changed," he growled, having just about enough of the two small elves.

"He's a bit grumpy, isn't he, Relyo?" Zeyro asked as the two elves strolled out of the room together.

"Humans are a moody race," Relyo said, following him.

***

Skinner was having greater luck casting spells and moving objects with his mind this afternoon than he had been that morning. Blowing up the rock had freed something within him that had been in the way of him using his mage powers. Pyralis had taught him a couple of incantations that would be useful when he and Fox were on their own.

King Pyralis picked up a square leather pouch with a long strap attached to it and handed it to Skinner. "This is your spell book, Sir Skinner. In it, you will record all of the spells I've taught you, and any you may learn throughout your lifetime. The strength of a mage is what is written in the pages of his spell book."

Skinner pulled the heavy book out of the pouch. It was hundreds of pages long and they were all blank. "What are the symbols on the front cover?" His finger traced the designs.

"Those are the four elements: earth, water, fire, and air. I'll teach you the powers of all of them. You'll need to learn them if you are to become a great mage." Pyralis looked toward the west. "The sun is setting, Sir Skinner; it is time that we call it a day."

"Thank you for your instruction, Your Majesty," Skinner said, bowing.

"Jonathan and I would like to invite you and your mate for a drink in our chambers after the main meal this evening," the King said.

"We'd be honored, Your Majesty." Skinner bowed again and waited for the King to depart before he walked toward the palace. His genitals swayed between his muscular thighs as he strolled quickly across cold the courtyard. He wasn't as cold as he had been this morning. One of the lessons this afternoon was a spell that would keep him warm. Skinner was disappointed when he walked through the door that Fox hadn't been there to greet him like he had been this morning. Instead Zeyro stood there with a cloak.

"You are one well-endowed human, Sir Skinner," the elf leered. "I can't for the life of me see how the pretty Fox can painlessly accommodate someone as large as yourself."

Skinner blushed as he wrapped the cloak around his large frame. "You wouldn't happen to know where Fox is?"

"He's still practicing shield techniques with Master Tor," Zeyro said, looking past Skinner outside as the sun dipped below the horizon line. "He should be coming inside now. Master Tor never instructs once the sun has set."

Skinner hurried back to their bed chambers, making it there ahead of Mulder. The torches on the walls were already lit. He set his spell book on the desk by the window, then rushed to start the bath water, taking time to light the candles on the ledge of the tub. Skinner went to a cabinet and pulled out the bottle of honeyed wine and goblets he had discovered there this morning. He carried those back to the bathtub with him. The bedroom door opened and Skinner turned to face it, smiling as his lover walked into the room. His smile faded as he took in Fox's totally exhausted face and slumped body. Then his eyes fell on a young troll who was carrying a large shield and some chain mail.

"Fox?" Skinner said, setting the wine and goblets down by the tub. He rushed to his lover's side.

"God, Walter, every inch of my body aches. Who'd have thought learning to use a shield properly would be such hard work?" Mulder groaned.

"My Lord, may Jahr help you off with your boots and clothes?" Jahr asked.

Skinner glared at the squat little troll.

Mulder touched Skinner's arm in warning. "Be nice," he whispered, then turned to Jahr. "Jahr, this is Sir Skinner, my life partner. Walter, this is Jahr my squire. He's sorta going to be living with us..."

"WHAT!?"

Mulder elbowed Skinner in the ribs. "Be nice!" he hissed. "Jahr, you may help me with my boots."

Jahr set Mulder's mail coif and gauntlets down on the table, then stood the heavy shield against the wall. Mulder lifted his foot, and the young troll straddled his leg. He pulled the boot off, setting it aside and did the same with the other. In the meantime, Mulder unclasped the chain mail, slid it off, and handed it to Jahr. The troll was too short to help him remove it.

Skinner stood in the nude, watching his lover slowly strip with the help of the troll. Mulder had looked magnificent in the chain mail, black leather boots and the black-quilted leather tunic. He thought his lover looked like an ancient warrior King more so than a mere knight. Something about the way his beautiful lover carried himself was extremely regal. Skinner tried to pinpoint what it was, but he decided it was the overall package, not just one feature.

"Walter, don't you think you should turn the water off?"

Mulder's voice pulled Skinner out of the trance he had fallen into and the large man looked back toward the bathtub. He swore, and to Mulder's amazement, used his mage powers to turn the water off.

"Slick trick, big guy," Mulder said, groaning as he removed the last of his warrior garb from his battered body.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it." Skinner grinned. Then his grin turned into a frown. A large bruise covered his lover's right shoulder and another purple mass was spreading over his upper thigh.

"Do you think I might be able to learn?" Mulder asked wistfully.

"I'm not sure if it is a learned talent or one that you are born with," Skinner answered distractedly, holding his hand out to Mulder who limped over and took it. "You're sore aren't you, baby?" Skinner touched some bruises that ran up the length of Mulder's left arm.

"Walter, I hurt in places that I never even knew I had," Mulder sighed as his lover helped him into the hot bath. "Master Tor is Jahr's father," he said, sinking into the water up to his chin.

Jahr looked around the opulent bedroom. He had never been in a room more elegant. "My Lord, would you like Jahr to give you a massage after your bath?"

Mulder smiled at the ugly little troll. He had lost his fear of the creatures as throughout the afternoon Jahr's father had relentlessly taught him how to defend himself against any sword blow with the shield. "Jahr, I'm fine for tonight. Why don't you get yourself settled in by the hearth."

Jahr bowed, "Thank you, My Lord."

"You've picked up this Lord and squire routine pretty quickly, Fox." Skinner observed.

"Not really, Walter," Mulder said, moaning as Skinner started to massage his stiff muscles. "Jonathan came out to see how my training was going and he filled me in on how to treat a squire." Mulder smiled. "Jahr is really sweet, isn't he?"

Skinner leaned forward and whispered in Mulder's ear. "He the ugliest thing I've ever seen. How are we going to have sex with him sleeping across the room?"

"Looks aren't everything," Mulder said, glancing over at Jahr who was unfolding his bedroll. "Walter, I asked Jonathan for a screen, but I think we may have to get used to an audience. Once we are on the road, there will be hardly any privacy."

"He's not coming with us, Fox!"

"I don't want to argue, Walter," Mulder sighed tiredly, resting his head on Skinner's chest.

"Tell me about your training? Like how you got this bruise," Skinner asked, placing a hot washcloth over the bruise on Mulder's shoulder.

"A centaur did that..."

"You fought a centaur?" Skinner growled.

"I didn't really fight him. He had a wooden sword and I only had a shield. Tor needed someone taller to teach me some of the moves. The centaur's name is Eachann. He is from Feronia, the same kingdom as the elves, Relyo and Zeyro. I wouldn't mind going there; it sounds like an interesting kingdom."

Skinner leaned back and pulled Mulder up onto his lap. "I thought we were going to Frye to ask for Queen Charmaine's help in getting back home? Are you saying that you want to explore first?"

Mulder wiggled against the hard muscle pressing into his ass. He turned sideways so he could rest his head against Skinner's shoulder. "It's not everyday that an opportunity to explore an alternate dimension gets dropped in our laps."

"Don't forget that you have a crazy goblin king after your ass, Fox. I think our main priority should be finding a way to get back to our dimension..." Skinner's fingers stroked Mulder's nipples, and he bent down and kissed the side of Mulder's head.

"We can explore as we search for a way back home." Mulder sighed contentedly, his finger's combing through Skinner's chest hairs. "Walter, we have to get ready for the evening meal."

"If you rather skip it..."

"No. It's important that we go. Besides, I never got to finish lunch...I'm starving!"

Skinner's hand crept down and he started caressing Mulder's ass. "I have a different hunger, Fox," he purred, as his finger probed his lover's anus. The bath oils had made their skin smooth and supple, so his finger easily slid inside. Skinner spent several minutes finger fucking his lover, listening to Mulder's breathing grow shallow.

Skinner pulled his finger out as Mulder turned and straddled him.

"Do you want me to feed your hunger, babe?" Mulder purred huskily.

"Yeah, babe, feed me," Skinner sighed.

Mulder reached behind him, grabbed Skinner's stiff cock, and positioned the head against his aching opening. He looked into his lover's brown eyes as he bore down, grimacing slightly as the cockhead popped past his sphincter muscle. Mulder closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Skinner's as he sank down on the thick shaft until his ass rested against his lover's full sacs. He stayed that way for several long minutes, enjoying the feeling of being filled, and delighting in the sound of his lover's moans in his ear. He placed his legs on the sides of Skinner's thighs and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders.

"Fox, move...you're killing me..." Skinner's hips were pushing up, trying to get some friction going against his sheathed cock.

Mulder chuckled. "Patience, grasshopper." He pulled slightly off the large man's cock and sank back down. Skinner sighed appreciatively. The water splashed up over the sides of the bathtub onto the marble floor.

Skinner's fingers went around Mulder's hips, and he helped his lover as he rose and sank back down again. They started to pick up speed and momentum with Skinner now thrusting up to meet Mulder each time the younger man sank down. Mulder let out a loud cry as Skinner's cock bumped against his prostate. It didn't take long before Mulder's cock was spurting white come between their bodies. Skinner came moments later, just as Mulder's orgasm was dying down.

"Hmm, that was nice," Mulder sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against Skinner's warm chest. He didn't want to pull off his lover's cock just yet. He was soothed by its presence inside of him, they were as one this way.

Skinner's arms wrapped around Mulder, holding him close as he too, closed his eyes. They stayed that way until the water started to cool. When Skinner opened his eyes again, he was startled to find Jahr staring down at them, his beady eyes wide with curiosity. "Jahr, it's not polite to stare," Skinner said calmly.

"Jahr apologizes, Sir Skinner. Would you like Jahr to clean the mess you made?" he asked, indicating the wet floor and burned out candles around the bathtub.

"Yes," Skinner said, nudging Fox awake.

Mulder grumbled, then sat up straight. He was still straddling Skinner's lap with his lover's penis still sheathed inside him. He didn't remember falling asleep. Mulder leaned down and kissed Skinner then slowly pulled off his cock. A loud grunt from behind him startled him, and he whipped around to see Jahr with his mouth wide open, watching him.

"Jahr, it's not polite to stare," Mulder said, echoing Skinner's words.

"Jahr begs his Lords' forgiveness," the troll said, bowing.

Mulder stood and stepped out of the bathtub grabbing a towel. "You're forgiven, Jahr, just don't let it happen again." He smiled slightly at the young troll's attempts not to stare at him.

Skinner climbed out of the tub after him, and the two men quickly dried and dressed. Jonathan had found a tunic, breeches, and hose that would fit Skinner's large frame, until Isaac the tailor could complete Skinner's and Mulder's new garments. To Mulder's delight and amusement, his lover's clothes were a rich purple with gold buttons. When selecting fabric from the samples Isaac had brought, Skinner had insisted on the boring gray, dark blue, and black fabrics. Mulder was thrilled to see his lover in a loud color.

Skinner brushed his hand over the soft velvet fabric of his tunic, secretly enjoying how the satin lining felt against his skin. He gazed at his image in the mirror and thought he cut a fine figure, even if he was blurry. Skinner had been having difficulty seeing through his glasses over the past day. He took them off and cleaned the lenses with a soft cloth and placed them back on, but the image was still blurred. Skinner looked around the room baffled; it was all blurry and out of focus. Could his eyesight have gotten worse? He pulled his glasses off, worried, and glanced over at Mulder, who was sorting through their meager possessions. He was about to call to his lover and tell him about his worsening eyesight, when he realized that he could see Mulder clearly without his glasses. He looked back at his image in the mirror, which was also clear.

"Fox, is it possible for a person's vision to improve overnight?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Mulder looked up at him. He stood and carried an intricately woven silver choker over to the desk.

"It's the damnedest thing, but I can see better without my glasses," Skinner said, setting his glasses on the desk next to his spell book. He sat in the chair and picked up the fountain pen and opened the bottle of ink. He was going to record the spells he had learned this afternoon. He looked at the object his lover was fiddling with. "What are you doing with that?"

Mulder exposed a small wire. "It's a tracking device, Walter. Colonel Henderson had intended to use it to find me after I was abducted through the gateway."

"What do you intend to do with it now?"

"Nothing. I thought, if anyone from our world does find their way through the gateway, they'd be able to find us if I kept the device on me." Mulder looked closely at his lover. "Walter, I liked how you looked in glasses. This is going to take some getting used to."

Skinner frowned. "You don't like how I look now?"

Mulder bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love how you look. You're as handsome as ever. Just different. Actually, Walter, you look quite a bit younger without your glasses."

"Thanks, babe. You're good for my ego." Skinner opened the book and dipped the pen into the ink. Mulder watched him as he started to write some strange words down on the page.

"Walter, what are you doing?"

"This is my spell book. I'm suppose to record all the spells that I learn throughout my life in it. King Pyralis says a mage's strength is tied to their spell book."

"You've already learned to cast some spells?" Mulder asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Watch." Skinner turned to the hearth. The fire had turned to embers, he recited an incantation and a bright blue blaze erupted inside the hearth.

"Wow!" Mulder walked across the room to the hearth and stared at the fire. "What's fueling it?"

"Nothing. It is mage fire. It will last about an hour before it flickers out," Skinner said, "and I learned a spell for finding fresh water."

"You have been busy. Are you sure I couldn't learn to cast spells?" Mulder asked wistfully.

"I could ask King Pyralis if it is possible that you might have some ability."

Jahr walked timidly across the room, looking nervously at the mage fire inside the hearth. Of all the intelligent life in the realm, trolls were the only group that did not have any mages among their people. "My Lord, Jahr is done cleaning. Is there anything else that you have for Jahr to do?"

"We are going down for the evening meal shortly. You may attend to our needs there, then have your dinner with the other squires." Mulder had watched the squires who had been present at the two previous meals. They had served their masters, and when done had taken a seat at the servant's table to eat.

"Thank you, My Lord," Jahr said, bowing. He was enjoying the time he had been spending with the pretty human. Jahr had been terrified at first when his father told him that he had squired him to a human. Humans hated and feared trolls. However, when he met Lord Fox, he was no longer terrified. Jahr saw only kindness within his new Lord's multi-colored eyes, and he got a warm feeling listening to his Lord's musical voice. Jahr wanted to serve and please his new Lord. The other human, Sir Skinner, frightened Jahr a little, but he could sense gentleness within this human, too.

Skinner was cleaning his pen and putting it away when the dinner bell chimed throughout the palace. It was only their second dinner here, and already they were falling in with the daily routine.

Jahr followed a respectable distance behind his two Lords. He held his head proudly when he walked into the palace's main dining hall. The royal table ran the length of the room. At the head sat the King and his life mate. Sitting on the King's right was his eldest son, Kedar, and next to him were all the other princes. The seat next to the King's life mate was open, and to Jahr's amazement, his Lord Fox sat there with Sir Skinner sitting to his left. Jahr hurried to fill their mugs with honeyed-wine. He stood behind their chairs and made sure they had only the best meats and sweetest cakes.

Mulder turned and smiled at Jahr. "Jahr, Sir Skinner and I are pleased with your service. Go and enjoy your meal with the other squires."

Jahr was the only troll at the squire's table. All of the other squires were goblins or elves, they looked at him with envy.

"How did one so ugly become a squire to one of the most beautiful creatures in the realm?" the goblin Kiaran asked. The whole palace had been abuzz with gossip about the mysterious humans. Most of the gossip said they were both royalty from some foreign kingdom beyond the great ocean.

Jahr looked timidly down at his meal. "My father is Lord Fox's weapon's instructor."

"Someone like Lord Fox should have an experienced squire to attend to his needs," Kiaran stated rudely.

"Shut up, Kiaran," Calyr said. He was an elf and squire to Sir Relyo who was also his uncle. "What is your name, troll?"

"Jahr."

Calyr smiled at the timid troll. "Your father is King Pyralis' champion troll. You must be very proud of him. If you are as dedicated to duty as your father, I can see why you were chosen for such an esteemed position as squire to Lord Fox."

Jahr sat up straighter. "I wish to do my father and my family proud. It is an honor serving Lord Fox; he is a kind master."

Calyr licked his lips as he glanced over at Mulder. "It must be a joy to help him undress and touch his warm flesh..."

Jahr blushed thinking back on the intimate scene he'd witnessed between his two masters. "We must not talk about such things."

"Why not? We are all friends here. We like to discuss our lords. You take my lord Relyo...he is an awful cheat at cards," Calyr said.

Jahr shook his head. "It is not proper to gossip."

Calyr looked over to the main table at Mulder again. "I bet he has a beautiful body... and sacs as ripe as two sweet plums..."

Jahr's eyes flashed dangerously as he growled, "Do not talk about my Lord in such a manner!"

The elf backed off. The timid troll was more than capable of snapping his neck with one hand. "I didn't mean any offense, Jahr."

Jahr backed down, and went back to quietly eating his meal.

***

The Lone Gunmen's headquarters

Scully sipped from the cup of tea Byers had brought her. She watched as the three men ran the results of the black ops surveillance of Long Lake, Minnesota through their equipment. She sighed tiredly, "Guys, it is getting late. If you find anything... could you please contact me?"

"Sure, Dana. Don't worry. We'll find a way to get Mulder and A.D. Skinner back," Byers said.

Scully grabbed her bag and walked despairingly down the steep staircase. She glanced up and down the dark deserted street, before walking quickly to her car and sliding behind the wheel. She started the engine and drove off, never seeing the man lurking in the alleyway across the street from the gunmen's headquarters.

Krycek stepped out from the shadows, and stared up at the windows. Illuminated by the glow of the computer monitors.

"Mulder, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he grumbled.

Krycek had been in a foreign prison for the past year and had only just broken out. He had headed directly for Washington D.C., the only thought on his mind was to see Mulder again, if only to catch a glimpse of him through his apartment window. To his horror, he had discovered that Mulder had been abducted by the black ops and then a bigfoot had carried the man he had secretly lusted after for the past six years, through a gateway into another dimension. The worst part, he found out that Walter Skinner had followed Mulder through the gateway and the two men were lovers. He should have killed Skinner with the nanocytes when he had the chance.

He sighed. If the gunmen did find a way through the gateway, he would go and bring Mulder back himself.

***

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

Mulder crawled under the covers and laid carefully on the cool crisp sheets. His whole body ached. The bumps and bruises from his earlier training were making themselves known.

Skinner climbed into bed behind him and molded himself to Mulder's body. "Would you like me to rub some more liniment onto your bruises, babe?" he whispered.

"No. I'll be fine. I've had worse bruises in my life. Just hold me," Mulder murmured tiredly, scooting back into Skinner's arms.

Skinner kissed his shoulder. "What are you practicing tomorrow?"

"More shield practice. Master Tor said he might let me hold a wooden sword," Mulder chuckled.

Skinner smiled against his back. Wooden swords. He had been worried about his lover's safety at the hands of a troll, but he now saw that Master Tor was taking great care with his student's safety. "Good night, Fox. I love you."

"Love you too, big guy," Mulder murmured and drifted off to sleep.

Jahr laid in front of the hearth listening to his two lords. He was happy. He had secretly enjoyed the envy on the faces of the other squires that he was Lord Fox's squire. Meeting his father's proud, approving eyes during the evening meal caused his heart to soar. He waited until both his lords' breathing indicated that they were asleep before he closed his eyes and joined them in slumber.

***

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

Five days later.

Mulder deflected the sword blow with his shield. Then with surprising agility, he spun and flipped backward over his stunned opponent's head, delivering a death blow. Or what would have been a death blow if their sword blades weren't covered by rubber protectors.

Tor clapped loudly. "Very good, Lord Fox. You are a natural swordsman. Tor was right not to insist on your wearing the heavy armor. Tor has never seen anyone perform such a move as you just did."

Mulder smiled. "It was a little something I learned from watching Xena." It didn't hurt that the gravity was less in this dimension allowing him to jump higher than back on Earth, he thought. However, he noticed that though the creatures in this dimension seemed to be denser in mass, they weren't able to perform similar feats. It made him feel sort of superhuman.

"This Xena must have been a powerful warrior," Tor said.

Mulder chuckled, but didn't have the heart to tell him that she was just a television actor. Tor wouldn't have understood anyway.

"I think we shall spend a little time this afternoon with the throwing knives." The troll motioned for his assistants to set up the target.

Mulder was getting very good with the knives. He had always been a top shot in the FBI, and didn't find throwing knives or shooting a bow and arrow to be that much harder.

Skinner and King Pyralis quietly entered the training grounds. Skinner was, for once, fully clothed. Pyralis no longer thought it necessary for his apprentice to practice in the nude. They stood and watched as Mulder threw four daggers into the center of the target in a perfect formation.

"He is good," Pyralis observed.

"Fox has always been good at hitting a target," Skinner said, admiring his lover.

"Master Tor," the King called.

"Your Majesty," Tor said, bowing deeply.

"Mage Skinner is in need of weapon's training. I would like you to train him in the afternoon." He raised a hand when Tor was about to protest that he had Fox in the afternoons. "You will be training Fox in the morning, but he will be spending his afternoons hunting with me and my men."

Skinner was now the one who protested. "Your Majesty, my mate doesn't enjoy hunting animals for sport."

"We don't hunt for sport, Sir Skinner. All of our kills are sent to the kitchens where they are prepared to feed the household." The King looked the large human in the eye. "This will be good training for Fox. He will learn to ride a war horse and kill from its back. To be honest, Sir Skinner, I had my doubts about your mate's ability to become a warrior. But he has shown extraordinary skills that have even amazed Master Tor."

***

Balendin  
The palace at Fergal

King Baldwin accepted the sealed letter from the elf Ango, one of Grand Mage Zendl's apprentices. He broke the seal and unfurled the document. His breath caught as he read it, and he turned to his Queen. "Cali, the time of the prophesy is at hand."

The Queen's eyes widened in surprise. "I've never thought it would happen in our lifetime, my love." She looked up at the marble slab that had the prophesy carved into it above the throne room's doorway.

~ Out of the starlight, the savior shall step. Brave and strong and tall. His bald scalp shining with the light of a thousand stars as he does battle against the evil infecting the lands. At his side, a mighty warrior prince blessed by the Gods in face and wisdom. His beauty will melt men's hearts and make the fair ladies swoon.

Along his quest, the savior shall be joined by the three wise men, a lady of fire, and a cunning green-eyed thief. Together, they will free the people of the realm from the cruel tyranny and fear enslaving them. Opening a brave new world, with peace and contentment for all. ~

"Do you think it could really be him this time, my husband?" Queen Cali asked. Throughout the centuries imposters have come forward with shaven heads claiming to be the savior of the legend. But a few nights in the dungeon usually had stubble growing back on their scalps. True baldness was almost unheard of in the realm. The temple priests all shaved their scalps in worship of the prophesized savior. In addition, some of the nobility had followed suit throughout the centuries, with dreams and fantasies that maybe they were really the savior of legend.

"Grand Mage Zendl says that it is he, and that the warrior prince is with him," the King replied, stroking his blond beard thoughtfully.

"Where is the savior now?" Cali asked anxiously.

Baldwin reached out and took the petite hand of his blond-haired queen. "He is staying at the palace in Anlon."

"Oh my, not with the Goblin King Pyralis," the Queen gasped. "My husband, you must go and rescue him! The goblins will kill him if they find out who he really is!"

"Cali, my army isn't strong enough to fight the goblins. If this is the true savior, he will find his own way here, and the warrior prince will keep them both safe," the King said.

The King's steward stepped into the throne room, bowing deeply, he announced, "My King, Sheriff Raghnall seeks an audience with you."

"Show him in," the King said.

A stout man with graying blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and dressed in black stormed into the throne room. His black cloak furled out behind him. He was followed by two brutish guardsmen who were dragging a badly beaten man in irons. "My King, I seek your decree in placing this poacher to death!"

Baldwin gave an indifferent glance at the bloodied peasant, befouling his throne room. "Just what was he poaching?"

"He poached a rabbit!" the Sheriff growled.

The peasant cried out, "Please, My King, have mercy I have a family to feed..."

"Quiet, peasant!" the Sheriff barked, hitting him with a riding crop.

The King looked angrily at the peasant. "You know the penalty for poaching is death, yet you did it anyway! Raghnall, hang him inside a crow's cage along the main road as an example to other peasants who dare forget their place and steal from their King!"

"Please, mercy!" the peasant cried loudly.

Queen Cali covered her ears. "For heaven sakes, Sheriff Raghnall, cut out his tongue!"

"At once, My Queen." Sheriff Raghnall turned to his guards. "Do it!"

One guard forced the man's mouth open, then the other reached in and yanked his tongue out and sliced it off with a sharp blade with practiced skill. He tossed it into the fire blazing in the hearth.

The Queen turned back to her husband as the peasant was dragged out. "We must make plans to properly greet our savior once he arrives in our kingdom. Just think, dear husband. Shortly, the realm will be free of the goblins, elves, and other monsters infesting it, and we shall be free from their cruel tyranny forever."

"Yes, my sweet wife, then our kingdom will prosper, like it has been prophesized." The King smiled, watching as a servant cleaned up the blood left behind on the floor by the peasant.

***

Liamterra

Mage Mo looked into the reflection pool inside his brother's keep. Unlike his, it was a large room with plenty of light coming in through the windows. Mo preferred his smaller dingy room. The light hurt his eyes, and he squinted as he watched the images in the water. "The pretty Fox is turning into a fine warrior. Soon he'll be able to best the greatest knights in the realm."

Grand Mage Zendl looked at the image of Mulder on horseback, riding along side King Pyralis, and smiled. "He already can, Mo. I just wish Cy'Lyarian would spend more time following our savior, Mage Skinner, than the pretty Fox."

Mo smiled. "Cy'Lyarian is infatuated with the pretty Fox. Maybe you should make him tiny for a night as a reward to our little Faerie for good service."

Zendl frowned. "Mo, he belongs to Mage Skinner. I will not take the chance of offending him. If I did, we might never get back home to Earth."

Mo rolled his eyes, it was a long standing argument between them what the last line of the prophesy meant. Zendl thought, 'Opening a brave new world with peace and contentment for all' meant the gateway to Earth would be opened. He didn't agree. "Very well, Zendl, we will treat the pretty Fox with reverence."

"Thank you, brother."

***

End of Chapter 2 - Mage Skinner

* * *

Liamterra  
Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk SLASH WIP  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Nicole and Laurie for the excellent job of catching my mistakes.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

***

Chapter 3  
Death From Above and Below  
by Jo B

University of Maryland

Professor Charles Burk moved back and forth excitedly as he tried to explain the concept of the gateway and how it worked. He had spent the past week pouring over the data that the gunmen had provided him. They had failed in their attempts to figure out how the gateway worked. Much less how to activate it. Scully sat next to Byers as they tried to understand just what the enthusiastic professor was telling them.

"Chuck! My man, cut to the chase!" Frohike growled. This was way over his and everyone else's heads.

"The chase is, my dearest Melvin, that I can create a similar gateway here in my lab, by using the figures from the military's equipment! It will open in to this other dimension." Chuck beamed happily, rubbing his hands eagerly together.

Scully perked up. "Really? How long will it take?"

"Not long. One or two weeks. I'll need a few days to test it to make sure it's safe."

Krycek sat in his car listening to their conversation. Three weeks ago, he had placed a high-powered listening device inside of Scully's FBI badge and had been following her progress on rescuing Mulder and Skinner closely. Professor Burk appeared to be the break they had all been searching for. Krycek decided that he'd wait until dark and bug the professor's office. If the professor was successful in creating this gateway then Krycek was going to be the first to go through it!

He started his car and pulled away from the curb, heading for Walter Skinner's apartment. It had become his home away from home. Although he felt more comfortable crashing at Mulder's place. Scully had almost caught him there twice when she stopped by to feed his fish. So he was stuck staying at Skinner's place.

***

Kallen

Mulder slid out of his saddle and tied the horse to a nearby tree. The ground was still damp from the spring thaw and his boots sank a little into the wet soil. He took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air as he looked around the pristine landscape. It was hard to believe that he and Walter had been here for nearly two months. The time had flown by. He kneeled beside a stream coming down from the mountain and cupped his hand into the cold water and drank his fill. Mulder froze as a deer came out of the woods on the other side of the stream. It started drinking directly across from him. He watched its pink tongue lap up the water. The deer took no notice of him. Suddenly an arrow pierced its neck, and another its side, and the animal toppled over dead.

Mulder cautiously stood looking around for the shooter. The colored feathers on the arrows were not from his hunting party.

A troll crept out of the forest on the other side of the stream. It looked Mulder over, keeping a firm grip on its bow. Sensing the human was not a threat, it went to retrieve the deer carcass. At that moment the King and several other members from the royal hunting party rode into the clearing.

King Pyralis looked at the stocky troll with the dead deer slung over its broad shoulders, then down at Mulder. "Fox, you shouldn't stray too far from the hunting party. These woods are not safe." The King directed his attention back to the troll. "Why are you on my lands, Troll? Hunting my deer?"

"My King, I needed meat to feed my family. The game on our land is scarce."

The King raised a trimmed eyebrow. "Why is that, Troll?"

"A tribe of harpies have made their home in our mountains. They have scared off all the game."

The King nodded his head in understanding. "Very well, Troll, take your kill and go in peace with your King's blessing."

"Thank you, My King," the troll said then started in the direction of his home.

"Well, Fox, would you like to put some of that warrior training to use?" the King asked as Mulder remounted his horse.

"How, Your Majesty?"

"On a harpy hunt. They are vile creatures and extremely dangerous."

Mulder's eyes lit up at the prospect of encountering another mythical creature. "Harpies? Okay, when do we go?"

"Tomorrow at first light. We'll need to don our armor," the King said. "The troll's valley is a three day journey on horseback."

***

Skinner parried then thrust as he struck another deathblow against his opponent. Although, Skinner wasn't as agile and graceful as Mulder was with a sword and shield, he made up for what he lacked in size and strength. He'd have to challenge his lover to a match.

The sun had given his skin a healthy looking tan, and Skinner felt better than he had in years. This land and life agreed with him. If it weren't for the threat on Fox's life, he'd be half-tempted to stay here. He smiled as Mulder came galloping past the training grounds on his way to the stables. Mulder gave him a big grin before he disappeared from sight.

"Pay attention, Sir Skinner!" Tor barked.

"Sorry, Master Tor."

Skinner focused his attention on his new opponent, a much taller and muscular goblin. He held the shield angled up slightly to protect his head against his larger opponent. They danced around each other until Skinner saw an opening and attacked. His opponent easily deflected his sword and countered thrust. Skinner's shield blocked it as he danced back out of the way. This went on for forty minutes. Both man and goblin became exhausted. Holding the heavy five-foot swords and sixty-pound shields under the hot afternoon sun was taxing. Their blows became less forceful.

Master Tor finally called the match a draw as the sun hung low in the evening sky.

Skinner and the goblin warrior saluted each other out of respect for the other's skill.

Then Skinner walked tiredly over to the wooden fence and leaned heavily against it as he lowered his sword to the ground. Jahr rushed over and took the sword from the big human. The young troll was acting as the squire for both his lords now.

"You were magnificent, Walter," Mulder said, stepping out onto the training grounds. He had watched the fight for the past hour from outside the fence. He took the heavy shield from Skinner's arm and handed it to Jahr. His lover smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thanks, Fox. How was the hunt?"

"I bagged a goose and a rabbit. Prince Kedar said they have wild turkeys here like back home. So I've been keeping my eyes open. A turkey dinner will be a nice change," he said, as they walked into the palace heading for their room.

Skinner smiled tiredly, as he limped beside his lover. "Mm, with all the fixings. We'll have to show the palace cooks how to prepare it. My mother used to make a meat stuffing with ground hamburger, shredded turkey neck meat and cashews. I think she added cinnamon to it," Skinner said as he walked through the door to their room. He raised his foot so Jahr could help him off with his boot.

"We've never really discussed your family, Walter. You know all about mine. Tell me something about yours?" Mulder asked, as he stripped out of his hunting garb.

Jahr had started their bath as his lords finished removing their clothes. He then picked up the garments and hung them in the wardrobe. Next he went about cleaning their boots, and polishing their armor as his two lords sank into the hot scented water. He was fascinated by their conversations about their previous life before coming to Kallen, so he always tried to stay within earshot of his lords.

Skinner sank up to his neck, allowing the water to soothe his aching muscles. Bathing together before the evening meal had become a daily ritual for the two men. They discovered that goblins were a fastidiously clean race, while the trolls on the other hand were not. Trolls by nature hated and feared water. The ones in the palace were forced to groom and bathe on a regular basis in order to maintain their position. Jahr and his father would bathe after the evening meal in the troll's communal bathes located in the lowest level of the palace.

"My father was a cop in Chicago. Mom was a homemaker. They're both dead. They died in an auto accident fourteen years ago. I have an older brother and three younger sisters left," Skinner said, trying to keep the pain from showing on his face.

"I'm sorry about you parents, Walter," Mulder said softly.

"Thanks, Fox, but it was a long time ago. My dad had been drinking and my mom wasn't wearing her seatbelt. I'm only glad no one else was killed or injured," Skinner said bitterly. He had never gotten over his parents senseless deaths.

Seeing the pain in his lover's eyes, Mulder pulled Skinner into his arms and hugged him closer. "They were your parents, Walter. I'm still sorry for your loss."

Skinner sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on Mulder's shoulder. "My mom would have liked you, Fox."

"Walter, would either of your parent have accepted our relationship?" Mulder asked.

"My mom would have. My older brother West came out of the closet years before they died. Dad disowned him, but mom stood by West and eventually got my dad and brother to reconcile their differences. They never were as close as they once had been, but Dad tolerated West's life style as long as it wasn't thrown in his face. Meaning, no boyfriends were ever brought over to meet the family, and my dad never went over to West's home. Mom however, did meet all of West's boyfriends including Guy who has been with West for the past sixteen years."

"What about your sisters and you? And does West know that you are bisexual?" Mulder was fascinated finding out this aspect of his lover's private life.

"We all love West. My sisters' kids always look forward to seeing him and Guy. West is easy going and a joy to be around. I think all families have someone like West in them. His life style wasn't an issue with any of us. To answer your second question. No. For some reason I never talked with West about my attraction to men. I'm not sure why. He would have been the perfect person to go to for advice. I don't know if he ever suspected, since I was married to Sharon for seventeen years. If he didn't, he's in for quite a surprise," Skinner said, chuckling. Imagining bringing his drop dead gorgeous lover with him to the next family event.

Mulder smiled and kissed the top of his bald head, then leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'd like to meet your brother and sisters, Walter."

"If we ever get back, I'll have a party and introduce you to all of them. Or maybe we'll just invite them to our wedding."

Mulder sighed, chuckling a little at his lover's joking mention of a wedding. As if Walter would seriously consider marrying him.

Skinner gently soaped Mulder's tanned flesh, not taking any further liberties. They were usually too tired to have sex after the strenuous day of training and hunting. Instead, they'd just relax in each other arms. Saving their pleasure for bedtime or just before the dawn.

"How was the mage training today?" Mulder asked, peering at Skinner through hooded lashes.

"Good. King Pyralis says I'm a natural. I already have twenty pages filled in my spell book," Skinner said proudly.

"How much more training do you think you'll need before we can leave for Frye?"

"Fox, we could leave any time, I think we're both ready." Skinner pushed Mulder forward and poured some water over his head, then started washing his lover's hair. He enjoyed the silky feel of it beneath his fingertips. "It will be hard to leave Anlon. The King and his subjects have gone out of their way to make us welcome here."

Mulder sighed, enjoying Skinner's fingers massaging his scalp. He was hesitant to tell his lover that their secret plan to leave, wasn't a secret any longer. Mulder closed his eyes to keep the soap out of them as Skinner poured water over his head. He grabbed a towel and dried his face, and said hesitantly, "I've talked to Jonathan about us leaving Anlon."

"Fox! How could you!"

"For the reason you just mentioned. They have taken us in, fed us, trained us, and given us a roof over our heads. It seems wrong to just sneak out without at least letting Jonathan know that we appreciate everything he and King Pyralis have done for us," Mulder said.

"Pyralis isn't going to let us go. We're going to have a hard time getting away now."

"Jonathan agrees. That is why he isn't going to tell Pyralis until after we're gone."

Jahr crept closer and kneeled next to the bathtub. "May Jahr come with you?"

Mulder smiled. "I'd always planned for you to come along. We could use a guide...that is, if you don't think your father would object?" The last thing Mulder wanted was to have the powerful Master Tor out for their hides.

"No. Jahr's your squire. It would disgrace Father, if you didn't take Jahr along," the troll said earnestly.

Skinner looked sternly at the ugly young troll. "Jahr, no one is to know about us leaving. Not even your father."

"Jahr won't tell." The happy troll attempted a smile.

Skinner grimaced. Jahr's mouth was huge, and his teeth sharp. Jahr might be short, but he was powerfully built and quite capable of killing either him or Fox. He could understand why the humans on this world would be afraid of them. "C'mon, Fox, let's get out. I'm turning into a prune."

"Okay, big guy."

***

Kallen

Mulder slowly woke from the blissful comforts of sleep. Walter's reassuring scent and his lover's muscular arms holding him pressed lovingly against his broad chest were familiar comforts. However, the hard coldness of their bed and the sweet crispness of the air momentarily had Mulder wondering where they were. Then awareness seeped into his sleep-muddled brain as he heard the snap, crackle, and pop of a nearby campfire and the whinnying of their horses tied just beyond where they slept. They were less than a day's journey from the Troll's valley, where a tribe of harpies had taken up residence in the nearby mountains. The valley was a three day ride on horseback from the palace at Anlon.

Mulder opened his eyes and peered around. It was still dark. The only light came from the campfire. Prince Kedar sat in front of it, looking dreamily into the flames. The young goblin glanced up and met Mulder's eyes. It was obvious to Mulder that Kedar had a crush on him. He eased out of Walter's arms and sat up, reaching for his boots. It would be dawn soon.

"Prince Kedar," Mulder said as he stood and walked over to the campfire.

Kedar gave him an uneasy smile. "I think we can do away with the titles. Kedar is fine. Please have a seat."

"Thanks." Mulder sat next to him. "You look rather sad, Kedar. If I am not over stepping my place, may I ask what is bothering you?"

Kedar looked sadly at Mulder. "You. Sir Skinner. My life in Kallen."

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked softly, looking into the beautiful goblin's blue eyes.

"I've never traveled beyond Kallen. This land is all I've known for my entire life." He sighed, poking a stick into the embers. "You and Sir Skinner have traveled beyond the realm. Since meeting you, I've realized how much I am missing. I can never find true love and companionship among my own people. I'm not attracted to goblins or elves. I want to find a human mate, like you or my father Jonathan."

"How do you plan on finding a human mate?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll travel to the human kingdoms and search among their people. If my mage powers were stronger, I would travel to your world, but alas I am still only a first level mage," Kedar said, dropping the stick into the flames.

"Kedar, do all goblins have mage powers?"

"No. Only one in a thousand goblins have mage powers. Usually it is an inherited trait. None of my brother's have mage powers, which is fortunate, because it is how the next ruler is chosen from among the royal princes. It will be me, unless my fathers have another child with mage abilities that are greater than my own."

"What about the other races? Elves, trolls, humans, centaurs and rennys? Do they all have mages among their people?" Mulder glanced up as Jahr stepped into the firelight and came to sit at his feet. The agent crinkled his nose at the smell. Three days of hard travel without being able to bathe except for a quick wash in a cold stream had the young troll smelling incredibly bad. It brought back painful memories of the trolls that had attacked him, Walter, and Eric back at Long Lake, Minnesota. He shook the memory away. This was Jahr not some warrior troll. Mulder reached out and ruffled the troll's thick hair and Jahr grinned up at him with a face only a mother could love.

Kedar watched them, silently envying Jahr. He went on to explain about mages to Mulder. "Trolls don't have mages among their people. Elves have a larger percentage than any of the other races. Humans, centaurs and rennys only have a handful of mages. However, human mages tend to be the most powerful of all the races." The prince only provided information on the races Mulder had asked about, there were several other intelligent races within the realm.

"Really? Is that why Walter is so good?"

"I'm sure it is one of the reasons," Kedar answered.

The rest of the camp slowly stirred as the sun rose on the horizon. King Pyralis came out of his large tent. It was the only tent within the camp. He was impeccably groomed and looking incredibly beautiful. After getting over his initial fears of goblins, Mulder had been amazed at how androgynous the entire race was. He had not seen one Goblin with a beard or facial stubble. Even the few muscular Goblins he had seen still had the unique beauty that came from being both male and female.

Several servants scurried to prepare breakfast as their King took a seat by the fire next to his son. "You did not come to bed last night, my son. I do not wish you to be injured in the coming battle. Your mind and body must be prepared, maybe you should remain behind."

"Father, do not worry, I was meditating and am more than prepared for the coming fight with the harpies."

Mulder watched the love pass between father and son. He thought sadly, that it was something he would never experience.

"Hey, beautiful, a penny for your thoughts," Skinner said, coming to kneel beside him. They shared a deep good morning kiss, then Skinner sat next to him on the log.

"Have you ever wanted children, Walter?"

"Yeah. Sharon and I tried for years with no luck." Skinner rested a hand on Mulder's leather clad knee and looked him in the eye. "Why the sudden interest in children?"

"No interest really. I was just thinking."

"If it ever becomes a real interest to you, we could always adopt."

Mulder frowned. "Walter, neither one of us has time to look after a child."

"Not now, but maybe someday." Skinner leaned in and kissed him again. "Other families make time for what's important in life. We could make adjustments."

"Other families?" Mulder looked at his lover in confusion. "What are you saying? Do you want to make this a committed relationship?"

"Fox, we already have a committed relationship."

"You know what I mean," Mulder whispered, as the rest of the King's warriors gathered around the fire.

"Do you want to get married?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders as he accepted the slice of bread topped with grilled meat Jahr brought to him. "Thanks, Jahr." The troll went back to retrieve food for his other lord.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Skinner asked.

"It's not necessary. Like you said. We already have a committed relationship." Mulder took a bite of the sandwich, glancing around at the other warriors. They usually had an hour after rising to eat and wash up before they were back on the trail.

"I want to," Skinner said firmly, taking the sandwich Jahr offered him.

"Want to-- What? Get married?" Mulder looked over at his lover.

"Yep." Skinner took a bite of the sandwich while watching his lover's expressive face.

Mulder's lip curled up in a slight shy smile. "You sure?"

"When we get back, we'll go to Vermont and apply for a license. We can switch all of our accounts to joint accounts, and change our employee records at the FBI. I don't want to hide our relationship, Fox. Even if it means that I'll no longer be your direct supervisor," Skinner said softly, aware that the King was listening to them.

"Walter, it might also mean we'll get our asses drummed out of the FBI. That is if we even get back," Mulder replied.

"We will, eventually. Fox, this isn't the military with a don't ask, don't tell policy. The FBI has policies against discrimination. They couldn't fire us, without us suing their pants off!" Skinner growled.

"They could make it difficult for us..."

"Fox, we'll worry about that when we get back." Skinner finished his breakfast in two swallows and stood. I'm going to get cleaned up," he said, stretching, breathing in the fresh mountain air. He retrieved toiletry kit from his saddlebag.

Mulder watched his lover head down to the pond as he continued to munch on his sandwich. They were both dressed in black leather warrior garments. His chain mail and Skinner's plated armor lay over a rock nearby, where they had discarded it, before crawling into their bedroll. From his place by the fire Mulder had a good view of Walter's powerful body as his lover stripped off his tunic and knelt beside the pond. Due to intense workouts they both had received at the hands of Master Tor, there was no longer an ounce of fat on either of their bodies, and their muscle definition was more pronounced. Mulder never felt healthier or more fit. He'd taking up jogging again to the amusement of the goblins and elves around Anlon. Often, the Centaur Eachann would join him and they would run a full circle around Anlon and the nearby village.

By the time, Mulder finished breakfast and walked down to the pond to join his lover in bathing. Jahr was already packing their gear onto the horses.

Skinner was just cleaning off his razor as Mulder kneeled beside him.

"Fox, be careful today. Don't take any foolish chances."

"Walter, you should know me better by now. I never take foolish chances." Mulder grinned, rummaging through his kit for a bar of soap. He had decided against shaving.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Walter, if you promise me the same thing. King Pyralis said Harpies are immune to magic, so you'll only have your sword and shield to defend yourself."

"I promise, Fox." Skinner sat back on his hunches watching his lover wash. Fox was in incredible shape, his body sinewy and fit. Skinner had a heaviness in his groin as he watched his love bathe. They hadn't made love since Anlon. He should have insisted on it last night. Skinner was worried that something might happen to one of them today and he would not have had the chance to show Fox just how much he meant to him. He was determined to stay close to Fox during the coming battle. From what Pyralis and the other goblins said, harpies were vicious and deadly. Their talons could pierce a man's torso clean through.

"We're ready to move out," Kedar said, coming to stand beside the two humans at the pond.

Mulder was just pulling back on his tunic. "Okay, we still need to don our armor. C'mon, Walter, we don't want to keep everyone waiting."

It took a few minutes for them to complete dressing and mount their horses. The rest of the camp was packed and waiting. Jahr, his father Tor, and several Troll warriors rode hellhounds. The large hounds had been bedded away from the horses at night. Although the horses were used to the beasts, there had been past incidents where a hound had gotten hungry during the night and killed one of the horses.

The morning passed quietly into afternoon as they finally rode into the troll's valley. Mulder glanced up at the mountains looming in front of them. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He unhooked his bow from the saddle then pulled an arrow from the sheath. The other warriors glanced at him wondering if the human was overly nervous. Then a shadow passed overhead as Mulder fitted the arrow on the bowstring and in on fluid motion he aimed and shot the harpy swooping down at the King.

Pyralis raised his shield in stunned surprise, but hadn't had time to draw his sword as the wounded harpy glanced off the heavy shield hitting the ground. The harpy hissed in anger and yanked the arrow from its side.

The King quickly drew his sword and hacked off the large creature's head as it regained its feet.

Mulder swallowed as he got a good look at the harpy. It was hideous and over eight feet tall. The talons on its feet were at least two feet long and thick. Mulder realized his quick actions had just saved the King's life. The harpy had a bald head with beady eyes set wide apart. Its face and the sagging breasts that protruded from its feathered chest were the only things about it that bore the slightest resemblance to a woman. It took only a few seconds for these thoughts to pass through his mind. As he pulled another arrow from the sheath, the skies turned dark with dozens of harpies.

All the warriors had their swords drawn and shields up as the harpies dropped down on them from the skies.

Mulder let fly a quick succession of arrows, killing two harpies and wounding five more. He had to drop the bow and free his shield from its straps as several harpies directed their attacks at him. Skinner was at his side instantly, cleanly hacking the clawed leg off one of the harpies as it dove at his lover's back. Mulder received a shoulder wound as the other clawed foot made contact and sliced clean through his chain mail. An enraged Skinner swung his sword high and hacked through the creature's breastbone, killing it.

Mulder ignored the pain in his shoulder as he wielded his sword and fought off two more harpies. He gasped as he witnessed several of the goblin and troll warriors' deaths. The harpies impaled them with their talons and carried them up in the air only to drop their bodies from several hundred feet. If they hadn't been dead from the creatures claws the fall would have assured it. He caught sight of Tor wielding his battle-ax. Mulder had never seen the champion troll in battle. He was an impressive sight as he rode his hound and hacked apart the attacking harpies with undisguised glee.

Battle madness claimed Skinner and he soon lost sight of his lover as they were forced apart and his attention was focused on the death from the skies. He soon lost track of how many harpies he killed, his bright armor and clothes were drenched in the creatures' blood.

Mulder moved over to protect Jahr and several other squires and servants who had sought shelter in a nearby grove of trees. However, a harpy had located them and killed two of the squires. Mulder swiftly killed her and turned back to the battlefield. He couldn't leave the squires and servants unprotected, so he watched the battle from his new vantage point. The field was covered with blood, bodies, and severed limbs. Only a half dozen harpies remained. Mulder was feeling light-headed from blood loss. The wound to his shoulder was deep and still bleeding. He spied his lover in the midst of two dozen remaining trolls and goblins. Walter fought fearlessly; his eyes were devoid of any emotion. The harpies stayed out of reach of their swords.

Mulder turned back to the servants and squires. "Does anyone have a bow?"

A young goblin rushed forward and handed Mulder a bow.

"Do you have any arrows?" Mulder asked.

The goblin shook his head no. Mulder only had six arrows left, he needed to make them count. He pulled the bowstring back and waited for a harpy to come into range. His hands trembled slightly. The pain in shoulder was great. It was through sheer will that he kept his focus, and let the arrow fly as soon as a harpy was close enough. It pierced the creature's wing sending her falling from the sky. Several goblin warriors fell on her, hacking her to pieces.

Mulder's heart almost stopped as Walter dropped his shield. What was his lover doing? Two harpies noticed the human armed only with a sword and swooped down on him. Walter sprung to life. The only word Mulder could think of to describe his lover's actions was berserk. The two harpies didn't stand a chance as they were hewed to pieces. The remaining harpies decided that the odds were too great and started to flee. Mulder was able to shoot another one from the sky before falling from his horse in a dead faint, darkness closing around him.

When Mulder regained consciousness it was nighttime. He was naked under a blanket of furs inside the King's tent. The King smiled down at him. "Young Fox, it is good to see you are still among the living."

"Where's Walter?" Mulder asked huskily.

The King motioned for some water. "He is well, but we had to tie him to a tree until sanity returns to him. Sir Skinner suffers from battle madness."

"Battle madness?" Mulder questioned, trying to rise. He gasped at the pain in his shoulder.

"Only the most blessed warrior is prone to it. Your mate is such a man," the King said.

"Walter didn't even know where he was or what he was doing! How can you call that a blessing!" Mulder growled, trying again to rise only to be held down by several servants.

The King remained calm. "Fox, for many warriors not remembering the horrors of war is a blessing. Your mate, even in the midst of madness was still able to differentiate friend from foe, but he will remember very little of the carnage he wrought or what befell his comrades at the hands of our enemies. So yes. It is a blessing."

Mulder calmed. "I need to go to him."

The King smiled and motioned for his servants to bring a robe for Mulder to wear. He helped the young human up, careful of his injured shoulder and wrapped the robe around his body. Mulder was still weak and dizzy from blood loss and gratefully accepted the help. The King led him out of the tent and across the campsite to where his lover sat tied to a tree.

Mulder gasped aloud at the vacant look in Walter's eye as he sank to his knees beside him.

"It took six of my warriors to wrestle the sword out of his hand," Pyralis said.

"Did you have to tie him to a tree?" Mulder asked, touching Walter's face. His lover was covered with dried blood, but Mulder could tell that none of it was Walter's.

"Yes. For the safety of the people in our party. Although he did not try to hurt any of us, he is still not cognizant of his actions."

Mulder cupped Walter's face between his hands and looked into his eyes. "Walter? Hey, sweetheart. Come on, I'm the only space cadet in this relationship. So I suggest you snap out of it!" He lightly slapped Walter's face.

Skinner blinked, and then his vision started to clear. He met his lover's concerned green eyes. "Fox? What? What happened? Where..." He tried to move and realized he was bound to an immovable object. "Are you okay?"

Mulder smiled at his lover's concern for his well-being over Walter's own life. "Yeah, I think so, thanks to you."

Pyralis kneeled beside them and started cutting the ropes holding Skinner to the tree. "You were both invaluable in today's battle," he said, standing back up as Skinner rose, and they both helped Mulder to his feet. Pyralis looked into Skinner's clear brown eyes. "Fox should be resting, his wound needs to heal. Your squire has prepared a place for him and yourself beside the fire. Get him settled in, then go clean yourself at the river."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Skinner said, supporting Mulder.

The other warriors turned and looked admiringly at the two humans as they made their way across the campsite.

"Lord Fox, are you all right?" Jahr asked, helping Skinner lower Mulder down onto the bedroll.

"I'm fine. Jahr, can you fill us in on what happened today?" Mulder asked tiredly. His shoulder was throbbing and he felt flushed, feverish.

"It was a magnificent battle. It will be told for generations to come," Jahr said.

"Jahr, how many of our friends and fellow warriors died?"

"Ten goblins and five trolls were killed. It might have been worse, if you and Lord Skinner weren't there."

Skinner pulled the blankets over Mulder's body. "Fox, we can talk about this later. Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'm going to take the King's advice and wash, down at the river," Skinner said, tenderly kissing his lover on the forehead.

Jahr had already started helping Skinner out of his bloody plated armor as the large man kneeled beside Mulder. The young troll had his work cut out for him; both his lords' clothes and armor were bloody and torn.

"I am rather tired," Mulder yawned, closing his eyes. He could relax now that he knew his lover was all right.

Skinner was a bit disturbed that he had no clear memory of the battle. The last thing he remembered was chopping off a harpy's leg as she tried to kill Fox. After that everything else was a blur. He stepped a little further out into the cold waters of the river, careful that he didn't step off a drop off. He was unsure how deep the water was but knew the current was strong. Jahr stood on the bank holding a torch as Skinner washed off the blood and gore still clinging to his flesh.

Skinner finished bathing and walked out of the water, picking up a cloth to dry his skin. When done, he took the clothes Jahr handed him, smiling at the soft fabric so much lighter in weight than the leathers and armor he had been wearing the past four days. He knew that he and Fox hadn't thought to pack them so that left Jahr. The young troll was proving to be very astute to their needs. "Thanks, Jahr," Skinner said.

Jahr smiled as he followed Skinner back to the campsite.

Skinner stood looking down at Fox who was soundly asleep. The flames from the nearby campfire cast shadows on his sweet face, so boyish and innocent in slumber. He kneeled beside him and pulled the blankets back, climbing under the covers. Skinner was careful of the bandages covering his lover's injured shoulder as he wrapped his arms protectively around Fox's warm body. They both could have easily died today. It made their commitment to each other all that much more important. His life would be meaningless without Fox at his side. Skinner closed his eyes with the scent and feel of his lover under his hands -- he fell asleep.

***

University of Maryland

Professor Charles Burk made a final adjustment to his instruments. Through a video monitor he looked into the small sealed chamber; the room was completely empty. Chuck didn't take his eyes off the monitor as he switched on the machine. A low hum sounded throughout the lab then a bright light flashed, filling the small room. As the light dimmed the chamber now held a wooden chair and on top of it sat a cage with a rabbit inside, hovering next to the cage was a winged serpent with glowing blue eyes and a glowing blue tail.

"Oh WOW! It worked!" Chuck excitedly picked up the telephone and called Scully telling her the news. Then he dialed the Lone Gunmen.

***

Kallen

After King Pyralis' party had built a large wooden pyre and burnt the bodies of their fallen comrades, the war party headed back for Anlon. The three-day journey was difficult on Mulder as his shoulder wound became infected. He soon developed a fever and as his illness became progressively worse, he could no longer remain in his saddle. He now rode in front of Skinner on his lover's horse. Mulder closed his eyes and moaned as dizziness made his head spin, he kept fading in and out. His heart was racing far too quickly. Something was seriously wrong, this wasn't a normal fever. He slumped back against Skinner's chest.

Skinner held him protectively and murmured, "Fox, hang on we're almost there. Pyralis has sent a rider ahead to alert the palace's healers." Skinner reined in his horse as he felt his lover stop moving.

The rest of the party stopped their horses and turn around watching as Skinner quickly dismounted and hauled Mulder's limp body off the horse and onto the ground. He proceeded to administer CPR as the King and several other members of the party dismounted and rushed to his side.

"Sir Skinner, give me Fox. I will keep him alive until we can reach the palace," Pyralis said.

Skinner continued to breathe life into Mulder's mouth, and only paused briefly to ask, "How?" Tears of despair were running down his cheeks.

"By sharing my life force with him."

"Show me how and I'll do it," Skinner said, brushing the bangs off his lover's sweaty forehead. Mulder was breathing very weakly on his own again.

"No. You are not strong enough. It is too dangerous for a mere second level mage to perform. Only mages of the fifth level can cast this spell." Pyralis scooped Mulder up in his arms and a blue glow soon surrounded both of their bodies. He carried Mulder back to his horse with Skinner following protectively behind.

Skinner did not want to let his lover out of his sight. He watched in amazement as Pyralis suddenly floated into the air and settled on top of his saddle with Mulder cradled in his arms.

"Take your mount, Sir Skinner," the King said and started his horse at a brisk gallop.

Skinner hurried and climbed into his saddle and raced after the King.

***

Scully stood with the gunmen staring through a reinforced window into the chamber, in which a winged snake was zipping around. It would stop in front of the window and stare back at them, then continue to fly around the small space.

"Do you think it's poisonous?" Frohike asked.

"We won't know until I examine it," Chuck said as he hooked up a canister to a hose going into the room. "Hopefully, this will put it to sleep without killing it." He turned on the gas and waited.

Scully nervously watched as the flying serpent fell to the floor. "I'll need to pack additional medical supplies to take with us," she said.

"Yeah, G-woman, and we need additional firepower," Langly said, nodding his head up and down.

"No kidding," Frohike muttered.

Byers turned to the professor who was putting on a gas mask. "Chuck, when will the gateway be ready for us to go through?"

"It's ready now. But the question is, are you?" The professor pulled on a pair leather gloves then he opened the door to the chamber. He carried the snake out and placed it in a glass aquarium.

"We should be ready by tomorrow night, Chuck," Scully said, making a list in her head of all the supplies they were going to need.

Outside, Krycek started his car, and headed off to the hunting and camping store. "You're about to have plenty of additional firepower, guys, whether you want it or not!" he hissed under his breath.

***

Skinner stood nervously by Mulder's bedside as the goblin healers worked franticly cleaning his wound and bathing him. Skinner cringed as he got a good look at Mulder's shoulder wound. It was a strange bright green color and seeping yellow puss.

Siarra the healer spoke softly, "The harpy who attacked your mate succeeded in infecting him with a virus. It is extremely deadly if left untreated. Hopefully we've caught it in time, but we will not know for several hours." He packed a poultice into the wound. "This contains special herbs that will help pull the poison from Lord Fox's body."

Skinner nodded and started to sit on the bed, but the goblin healer stopped him.

"Don't! You're filthy! Go at once and bathe yourself, then you may come back! The same goes for your troll!" Siarra scolded, nodding toward Jahr who stood anxiously in the doorway.

Skinner frowned, looking down at Mulder's ashen face he asked, "You'll stay by his bedside until I return?"

"Yes."

"I want to know immediately if his condition changes!" Skinner ordered as he walked down the steps then across the room toward the alcove with the sunken bathtub.

While Skinner was bathing, Prince Kedar entered their bedchamber and walked up the steps to the bed. He stared at Mulder's still form.

"How is he, Siarra?" the prince asked.

"It's too early to tell. However, he's no longer shaking and his breathing is easier." The elder healer gazed into the beautiful Prince's sapphire eyes. "Prince Kedar, is it true that Lord Fox saved your father's life?"

"Yes...praise the God of fortune. If it weren't for Fox, I'd be saddled with my father's throne," Kedar said, relief showing on his face. He wanted to be king, but he didn't want to lose both his fathers. Besides, he also wanted to explore the realm and find a mate before becoming king, which he planned to do with Sir Skinner and Fox.

"Prince Kedar," Skinner said, coming back into the room wearing a silken robe. He immediately climbed the steps to the bed, and rested his hand over Mulder's brow. "He's not as hot as he was."

The healer motioned for his colleagues to leave then turned to Skinner. "I will be back in six hours to change the poultice. If he should awaken before then, have him drink plenty of water and add a pinch of this spice to each goblet." He placed a wooden box in Skinner's hand. Siarra turned to face Kedar. "Your Highness," he said, bowing to the prince as he took his leave.

Prince Kedar stepped closer to the bed. "Fox looks better already. It shouldn't be long before he's ready to travel to Frye."

Skinner nodded his head in agreement. "I hope you're rig..." He started and looked across the bed at the Prince. "What do you mean ready to travel to Frye?" he asked cautiously.

"I know that you and Fox had planned to leave Anlon the moment we returned from the Harpy hunt," he said.

"How did you find out?" Skinner questioned.

"My father, King Pyralis told me." Kedar smiled at Skinner's stunned expression. "You didn't seriously think he wouldn't discover what you were planning, did you?"

"Is your father upset?"

"No. He figured that eventually you'd both grow restless. Plus, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity for me to travel and see the realm. My father wants me to learn diplomacy by meeting the other races that populate our world and learning about their cultures. I heard that Frye is beautiful this time of year," Kedar offered excitedly.

"You're going with us?"

"Well, yes. I thought that was obvious."

"Does your father know why we're going to Frye?" Skinner sat down on the bed his hand moving down to hold his lover's.

"You seek the Renny Queen's help in getting back to your world."

Skinner's eyes narrowed. "King Pyralis doesn't have a problem with that?"

"My father would, if she is able to help you, but he is certain she wouldn't be."

"Walter," Mulder soft voice pulled Skinner's eyes off the goblin prince.

Skinner smiled lovingly down at Mulder. "Hey, Fox. You gave me quite a scare. How are you feeling?" He gently caressed Mulder's smooth cheek. The goblin healers had shaved Mulder at the same time that they bathed him.

"Thirsty." Mulder swallowed dryly, he tried to raise his hand, but if fell heavily back onto the mattress.

"I'll get you some water." Skinner carried the wooden box down the steps and placed it on the table next to the water pitcher. He opened it and pinched some of the burgundy spice between his fingers and dropped it into a goblet, he then filled it with water. He paused and sniffed his fingers. Then tentatively tasted the spice. It reminded him of a cross between ginger and anisette. He carried the goblet back up the steps and listened to the prince softly talking to his lover in soothing words. Skinner sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Mulder's shoulder and eased his lover up enough so he could drink the water. He felt the trembles racing through Mulder's body from the mere effort of raising his head to drink.

After only a few swallows, Mulder turned his face and muttered, "'nough."

"Fox, try to finish it. The healer said you should drink plenty of water."

"Tastes funny."

"It has a spice in it that's suppose to help you recover."

Mulder sighed and allowed Walter to give him the rest of the drink. His whole body ached and if this awful tasting stuff made him better, he'd drink a bathtub full of it.

"Would you like another cup?"

Well, maybe not. "No...tired," Mulder said. And Skinner laid him back down on the mattress.

Skinner watched as Mulder closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"When Fox is better, we will discuss our coming journey," Prince Kedar said. "I will return tomorrow to see how he's feeling."

Skinner sat watching his lover sleep and thinking about what Prince Kedar had just revealed. At least now they wouldn't have to sneak out of Anlon. It had bothered him and Fox greatly that they would have betrayed their hosts hospitality in such a manner. Maybe now they'd be able to bring a trained guide along with them.

***

University of Maryland

Chuck fed the winged snake some more raw hamburger. He was amazed at how the little creature ate out of his hand. The Professor had done a toxicity test on the snake but didn't find any venom. He did however discover that the creature conducted electricity and used that to stun it's prey and also in self defense. It purred as it took another piece of the raw meat from his bandaged hand.

"Hey, Chuck, we're ready!" Langly called as they came into his laboratory carrying backpacks and rifle cases. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the winged snake.

Frohike ran into him from behind and swore. "Dang it, Langly! You almost made me drop my pack!" He stopped talking when he got a good look at the professor and the winged snake, which hissed at them then flew to the far side of the room.

"Don't worry, guys and Agent Scully, it's perfectly harmless. The worse you'll receive is a third-degree burn. It's painful, but not lethal," Chuck said, holding up his bandaged hand.

"We'll take your word for it, Chuck. Just, can you put it back in a cage?" Frohike asked. While Byers and Scully hung back in the safety of the doorway.

Chuck rolled his eyes and whistled. The snake flew back over to him and allowed the professor to pet him on the head. It started purring again. "C'mon, Sparky, it's back in the aquarium until after our guests leave."

After the snake was safely back in the cage, the gang came all the way into the room.

"John, did you remember to pack the collection jars?" the professor asked.

"Yes, Chuck. We're each carrying three jars a piece, along with some plastic bags."

"Chuck, are you ready?" Scully asked. She was dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, a canvas parka, and hiking boots. She was carrying her large backpack, which she set down next to the chamber.

"Yep. The chamber is all set up to send you all to the other dimension. Once there you'll be on your own. I won't be able to keep the link open because there is no telling what could step through it. I will however activate it once a week at four o'clock p.m. for two minutes, so set your watches. You'll know when the gateway is activated by the bright white light. Just step into it and you'll be home. Now once you have crossed over be sure to mark where you came through. This gateway is stationary..."

"We'll be sure to mark it, Professor Burk," Krycek said, stepping into the lab. He was dressed to kill in a long black duster, black jeans, and a black T-shirt. He wore a backpack and had a deadly looking automatic carbine riding in a holster against his muscular thigh, the gun belt was buckled around his trim hips. The carbine was at least twenty-four inches in length from barrel to grip.

"Krycek!" Scully growled, drawing her gun, only to have it kicked out of her hand. She dove at Krycek, but he easily side-stepped the petite agent and struck her in the small of the back, sending her crashing to the floor in pain. As she tried to rise, she hissed through clenched teeth, "I'll kill you!"

Krycek gave a deep throaty laugh as he leveled the menacing carbine on the three gunmen who were about to come to her aid. "Don't tempt me, Scully. I'd love to kill you and your geeky friends, but it wouldn't serve my long range plans!"

It took a while for Scully to regain her breath. Her back hurt where Krycek had hit her. "And what are your plans?" she snapped, using the wall to pull herself back up.

"To find Mulder and bring him back," Krycek answered simply.

"Why?" Scully asked.

"That really isn't any of your business!" Krycek glared at her. He never liked her. Ever since that first day he had met her and she looked at him like he was a low life scum competing for her lover's affection. Maybe the competing part was somewhat true. However, he didn't like the way she automatically looked down on him as if he wasn't worthy to be in her presence.

"You can't come with us!" Scully growled.

He laughed again, finding her defiance amusing. "You need me, Scully, more than I need you! Or do you think the three stooges will be able to cover your back?" When Scully continued to shoot daggers at him, Krycek decided to appeal to her logical side. "You have no idea what other dangers might be in this other dimension. Bigfoots, trolls, and winged beasts, might be the least of your worries! You do want to rescue Mulder and Skinner don't you? You won't be able do so if you get yourselves eaten by some monster."

The gunmen exchanged worried glances and a silent agreement passed between them. Byers spoke softly, "Dana, he has a point...we could use the extra firepower."

Scully sighed. It was obvious that Krycek was going with them whether she wanted him to or not. "Okay, Krycek, but I'm in charge! You do what I tell you, when I tell you!"

Krycek smirked, strapping his carbine back into the hip holster. "Sure, Scully, you're in charge."

Professor Burk clapped his hands together excitedly. "I'm glad you've worked that out. Now shall we begin?" he asked as he opened the door to the chamber.

"Okay, Chuck," Scully said, picking up her backpack and pulling it on, she winced slightly as it rubbed against her bruised back. She then stepped into the chamber followed by the other four men.

The professor sealed the door then adjusted his controls. A low hum filled the lab then a blinding flash of light lit up the chamber. When the light dimmed the chamber was empty.

***

Feronia

"We're not in Kansas anymore that's for damn sure," Frohike muttered, stepping closer to Krycek who had his carbine drawn and was listening intently as he looked around them for any immediate danger.

A heavy fog blanketed the area, they couldn't see more than thirty feet in any direction. Strange cries and squeaks echoed around them along with the occasional splash. They had landed in the middle of some sort of a bog or swamp. It was hard to tell the size of the piece of dry land they were standing on. Blue flashes of light blinked on and off around them like so many fireflies on a hot summer's eve.

"Snakes," Langly said shuddering, as a blue glow lit just twenty feet from him and he could make out the shape of the winged serpent it was attached to.

"We need to stick close together," Scully said. "Krycek, you take the lead and I'll cover the rear. We need to find a way out of this swamp."

"For all we know, this dimension is one giant swamp!" Frohike grumbled. The dampness had fogged his glasses and was already seeping through his clothing.

Krycek shook his head no. "I think we should make camp here until the sun comes up and burns off some of this fog."

"For all we know, it is already high noon in this dimension!" Frohike muttered.

"Shut up," Krycek growled. Thinking, maybe he should leave them here and find Mulder on his own.

"I don't think it is safe to stay here," Scully said, feeling as if they were being watched.

Byers slipped his backpack off and took out a round reflective disc. He walked over to an old tree and nailed it high on the tree's trunk.

Krycek eyed him curiously. "What's that?"

"A tracking device. So we can find this spot again," Byers replied.

"Good thinking, but the dampness will probably disable it within a week," Krycek said.

Byers was already aware of that possibility. "It will still help us to pinpoint this spot. All we need to do is find this tree again, and the reflective disc should be easy to spot, more so than spray painting an X on it." He rummaged in his pack again and pulled out several glow sticks. "These are the most advanced phosphorescent sticks in existence, they aren't even on the market yet. Once activated it will provide light for five hours, and illuminate an area up to fifty feet."

Krycek took the stick and snapped it, then he shook it to active the chemicals. He was suitably impressed by the light it gave off. His new team members were proving to be more useful than he'd thought they would be.

"Shall we get moving?" Scully asked, holding her own glowing stick.

"It's your party, Scully," Krycek said, pulling a small black box from his pocket he turned it on. He did a 360 degree turn looking at its screen.

"What's that?" Scully asked.

"Henderson placed a tracking device on Mulder. If Mulder still has the device on him, and is within a hundred miles, this instrument will be able to pick up the signal." Krycek shut off the device, and put it back inside his coat pocket. "Nothing." He drew his large carbine, holding it poised and ready as he held the glowing stick with his artificial hand and started walking beside the edge of the water. The others followed him with Scully covering their backs.

Once they were out of sight of the tree that Byers had nailed the reflected disc to -- the tree moved. The dendroid looked down at the item the puny human had nailed to its trunk. It reached down with a limb and removed the offending object. Letting it fall to the ground. Then the hundred foot tall dendroid headed off in the opposite direction from the five humans. Moving quietly for something of its immense size and shape.

Sixty feet out in the swamp directly behind the group, three mammoth heads broke the surface of the water. The creature continued to rise until it towered forty feet above the swamp's surface. Three pairs of hungry eyes watched its prey moving along the edge of the swamp.

***

End of Chapter 3 - Death from Above and Below.  
Coming soon - Chapter 4 - The Quest

* * *

Liamterra  
by Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: M/Sk SLASH WIP  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods.  
Special thanks to my beta-readers Lyrical Soul, Helen and Nicole for the excellent job of beta-reading.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Quest  
by Jo B

Feronia

Scully tensed. The howls, squeaks and chirping noises that filled the night time air suddenly quieted. Something wasn't right. She looked up toward Krycek to see if he noticed anything. To her utter terror, he spun around and aimed his large carbine straight at her.

She thought, "Dear God, this is it. He's going to kill me." She reached for her gun as his large weapon fired and a loud angry roar sounded from behind her. Scully spun. Her eyes became huge saucers at the sight of the immense three-headed creature that came out of the water directly behind her. The three mouths were filled with razor-sharp teeth, and she could smell its hot, foul breath. Scully discovered her feet and ran toward Krycek, as the triple agent continued to pump lead into the huge beast, driving the hydra back with each powerful blast of the automatic carbine.

Scully and the gunman retreated behind Krycek and joined him in firing at the hydra. Krycek had blown part of one of its heads off. The pain must have been too much for the creature--it quickly retreated back into the water, leaving a blood trail in its wake.

"Come on, let's get moving! And, Scully, keep your eyes open!" Krycek growled.

Frohike retrieved the glow stick that Krycek dropped and handed it back. "Thanks, Krycek," he said, as they quickly moved away from the bubbling and churning water.

Five hours later, the sun rose, and they had their first good look at their surroundings. As far as their eyes could see, they were surrounded by swamp. Sunlight filtered through the overhead canopy of the moss covered trees. Colorful birds flew overhead, and strange tiny creatures swung from branch to branch.

Scully stood at the edge of the swamp looking across to the other bank. "We're going to have to cross."

Frohike shook his head. "No way! Dana, need I remind you that there is a really big creature with large teeth in the water?"

"Frohike, it's only a hundred feet to the other bank, and we sure can't stay here. We need to keep moving straight ahead," Scully said, watching as Krycek scanned the bank.

Krycek flagged her over. "Scully, I found a place we can cross. It doesn't look very deep here. I'd say only about two to four feet max." Through the sunlight filtered through the thick trees overhead, he could see the fish darting around the sandy bottom, congregating in the light.

"Okay. We'll cross here. Once on the other side, we'll find a place to make camp," she said, bending down to take off her boots. Next her jeans, which she stuffed in her backpack next to the parka she'd removed earlier. She rolled up her T-shirt just beneath her bra, hoping that the water wouldn't get that deep. The backpack she balanced on her head to keep it completely out of the water.

The men followed her lead. Byers blushed furiously as he stripped off his hiking boots and pants. Krycek had a difficult time removing his pants in front of the others. Not due to any modesty on his part, but because simple tasks took him longer with the use of only one arm. The others averted their eyes and tried not to watch him struggle. He finally removed his duster and wrapped his shoes and pants in it. He didn't have to worry about getting his backpack wet--it was waterproof, and the water wasn't that deep anyway. He smirked at Scully. At least it wasn't that deep if you were over six feet tall.

They crossed the warm water single file, with Krycek taking the lead. Frohike was next. The short man frowned as the freezing water reached his nipples, then gasped, as his feet sunk into the gooey bottom, causing what he hoped was mud to seep between his toes. He should have taken his shirt off too, but he didn't want to cause Dana to swoon over his manly body. It was bad enough the way her eyes had stared lustfully at his package encased in his jockstrap. The woman wanted him.

Scully was in the rear. No way was she going to have any of these men behind her. She probably should have kept her jeans on. The temperature was hot and they wouldn't have taken long to dry, but the water smelled bad and had a thin film of an oily substance on the surface. She didn't want to get that stuff on her clothes. Scully chewed on her lower lip as she looked at the back of Byers' head. It was always the quiet ones. She couldn't believe he was wearing purple bikini briefs under his tasteful L.L. Bean outfit. Frohike wearing a jock didn't surprise her nor did the giant Jerry Garcia face Langly had on his boxers. "Remember, Dana, you're doing this for Mulder and Skinner," she muttered under her breath.

***

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

The lace drapes, billowed out into the room, as a chilly wind blew outside. A clap of thunder boomed, and Skinner woke at the sound. Shivering at the coolness of the room, he rubbed his hands down his arms. "A storm must be coming," he thought, as he watched the drapes flap wildly in the wind. He was lying close to the edge of the bed so he would not disturb his sick lover. He quickly climbed out of bed and rushed down the steps to close the doors leading in from the courtyard. The room had been stifling last night when he had opened the outer doors to cool it down. Mulder was still running a fever, and spent the night tossing and turning restlessly.

Skinner walked back up the steps to the bed and sat beside his lover, lightly brushing the bangs from Mulder's forehead as he laid his palm over it, feeling the warm skin. Not so feverish this morning. Something was different about Mulder. Skinner's contemplation of his lover's face was interrupted as the bedroom door opened.

"How is my patient this morning?" Healer Siarra asked, stepping into the room.

Skinner looked down at the goblin, who was dressed in a long white robe, and carrying a canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

"He had a rough night," Skinner said. Rising, he walked down the steps to retrieve his breeches. He was only wearing a small piece of fabric these goblins considered to be underwear. He smiled when he thought about how Fox's eyes lit up with desire the first time he saw how well it fit.

The healer retrieved a bowl and filled it with water. He carried it up the steps to the bed and placed it on the night table. Mulder woke as Siarra was removing the poultice.

"Hey, Doc. How am I doing?" he asked hoarsely.

"You're past the critical point..." the healer paused. He could already see the slight change the harpy virus had caused in his patient. Like goblins, the harpies were hermaphrodites. Siarra decided not to tell his patient what might be in store for him several years down the road, as the virus slowly altered his system. No need to panic the human if the virus didn't have the same affect on him as it had on elves in the past. He had never known of a human who contracted the virus and lived. "You'll be up and around again in no time at all, Lord Fox."

"I hope so, Healer Siarra." His voice was drowned out by another loud thunderclap outside.

"Sir Skinner, bring your mate some water!" the healer ordered.

Skinner was already in the process of pouring a goblet of water for Mulder. He added the mahogany-colored spice that the healer had given him yesterday, then carried it up to the bed. The healer had the poultice removed and was washing his lover's wound, which was no longer seeping yellow pus. Skinner helped Mulder into an upright position and held the goblet to his dry lips.

After he drank his fill, Mulder smiled tiredly as Skinner lowered him back down. "Thanks."

Skinner leaned down and kissed his brow. "My pleasure, Fox."

Jahr came quietly into the room. The troll had bathed and was wearing a clean tunic. He had slept on a mat outside the door last night. The healer had not wanted the troll to sleep in the same room as his sick patient.

"Do you feel up to eating this morning?" Skinner asked, staring down at his true love's tired face. Something was different...but Skinner still wasn't quite able to put his finger on it.

"Maybe some broth. My stomach is still a little queasy."

Skinner looked down the steps at their squire. "Jahr, can you go to the kitchen and get some broth for Fox?"

Siarra looked down the steps. "Troll, bring some bread with the broth," the healer said, as he applied a new poultice to Mulder's shoulder.

"At once, my Lords!" Jahr bowed and hurried out of the room. The cooks in the kitchen were more than happy to prepare a tray with broth, bread, cheese, fruit, and other delicacies for Anlon's heroes. Word of the two human's heroic exploits during battle had spread fast around the palace and the surrounding villages.

Mulder gazed up into Walter's warm brown eyes. Despite the aches and pains he was feeling, Mulder was extremely happy. Walter's doting over him gave Mulder a warm feeling deep down. Scully used to mother him when he was injured, which always tended to irritate Mulder. He didn't want her to view him as weak and needy, unable to take care of himself. Scully was very closed off emotionally, so stoic and strong with her feelings under lock and key. At times, Mulder wondered if he had lost Scully's respect for openly showing his emotions in front of her. His partner didn't seem to have much respect for him the past few years.

With Walter, it was the opposite. Mulder was pleased that Walter cared so much about him that his lover wanted to take care of him when he was ill. It didn't worry Mulder that Walter would view him as weak. That wasn't an issue in their relationship. He knew Walter viewed him as an equal, even if he hadn't in the past. They respected each other and were each able to let down their barriers in front of the other. At first, Walter had been averse to showing his feelings too openly in front of Mulder. Mulder knew it had taken a lot for Walter to finally open up to him in this way. But once he had, it had moved their relationship to a higher level.

Mulder held onto Walter's hand as the healer finished bandaging his shoulder. Skinner's callused fingers squeezed it as he rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over the smooth flesh of Mulder's palm.

Skinner suddenly realized what was different about his lover as he stared into Mulder's changeable eyes. The color appeared to be more vivid, beautiful swirls of green and gray with flecks of gold, and the crow's feet around his lover's eyes were gone. Fox looked slightly younger.

"Healer Siarra. This Harpy virus that Fox has contracted, besides nearly killing him, are there any other side effects?" Skinner asked.

"We do not really have a lot of data, Sir Skinner. So few have survived a Harpy attack, and not all Harpies carry the virus."

"But the few who have survived?"

"The virus causes male trolls to lose all their hair and grow breasts. With elves it enhances their features and..." the Healer stopped talking and looked down at Mulder then back up at Skinner. He couldn't tell them. They were humans and wouldn't be able to deal with the possibility. Besides, why worry them? The young human may not be any more affected than he was already.

"What about humans?" Skinner asked.

Siarra thought at least he'd be able to answer that question honestly. "The human kingdoms are in the deep southern regions of the realm, and Harpies never travel further than Kallen and Zaltaria. Very few humans have ever ventured into our kingdoms. As far as I know, no humans have ever contracted the virus from them...until now."

"Ah, Healer Siarra? Please tell me I'm not going to grow breasts!" Mulder said anxiously, his eyes wide with dread.

"Lord Fox, don't worry. The virus didn't cause male elves to grow breasts, only trolls."

"Yeah, but you don't know what affect it might have on humans..." Mulder suddenly glanced up at Walter. "What made you ask if there are any other side effects to this virus?"

"Fox, you look slightly younger...and uh, more beautiful," Skinner said. His fingers brushed lovingly through his lover's thick hair.

"How young?" Mulder's hands reached up and touched his face. He didn't feel any different.

Skinner smiled. "Not that young--about thirty. It's just that the few wrinkles that were starting to show around your eyes and forehead are gone."

Mulder sighed with relief. "Walter, you had me worried." He lay back against the mattress and closed his eyes. The sound of rain pelting the ground outside was lulling him back to sleep. Mulder smiled as he felt Walter's lips pressed against his as his lover gave him a quick peck.

"Go to sleep, Fox. I'll wake you when Jahr gets back with your broth." Skinner followed Siarra down the steps and to the door. "Healer Siarra. May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Sir Skinner." Siarra stood and waited.

"In the hall, if you don't mind," Skinner said, opening the chamber door and stepping into the hallway. Siarra followed him and Skinner softly closed the door. "Healer Siarra, what other symptoms did the elves experience?"

"Fox isn't an elf, he's human. It is not very likely that he'll experience similar changes."

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out from someone else," Skinner said Irritated.

Siarra sighed. The human was persistent. "It's been over sixty seasons since an elf was last infected. The virus caused them to become hermaphrodites."

Skinner's eyes widened. "No. It isn't possible! They would have had to have grown female sex organs." He shook his head. "Healer Siarra, it's not possible for a virus to so drastically change a body!"

"It didn't happen over night, Sir Skinner. The change took several years for the female reproductive organs to develop."

Skinner sighed. "What sort of symptoms did the elves have during this change?"

"They did not have any outward symptoms until their vagina started to form..."

"Vagina?" Skinner felt a tightness in his chest and he leaned heavily against the wall for support. Fox would be devastated if this were to happen to him. Skinner resolved to tell Fox once his health had improved. He couldn't keep something like this from him. Even if it took several years before they knew for sure, he planned to use that time to reassure his lover that he'd love him no matter what, and they'd deal with this together.

"Sir Skinner, do not look upon this as a curse. Goblins are the most advanced society in the realm. We don't have the same problems as races with two sexes. You refer to Fox as your mate. Wouldn't you like that to be true in the real sense of the word?"

"I only want what's best for Fox and this isn't it! He's a human male and he would not be able to adjust to such a dramatic change to his body."

"That's right he is human, and we don't know how the virus will affect humans..."

Jahr came strolling down the hallway carrying a large tray laden with food, ending their conversation. Skinner opened the door to his bedchamber and let their squire in. Then he turned back to the goblin Healer.

"Thank you, Healer Siarra. I would like to continue our conversation at some other time, if it is okay with you?"

Siarra smiled softly. "It is, Sir Skinner. I know you still have a lot of questions."

***

Feronia

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"

Frohike's shrieks filled the air as Krycek took a lighter and burned the six-inch long leeches off the older man's legs, stomach and chest.

"Hold still, old man!" Krycek growled as he burned the final leech off Frohike's right buttock. Krycek then took care of himself, while Scully attended to Langly and Byers. Luckily, the parasites hadn't had enough time to really latch onto their prey, and let go when the flame touched their bodies. They lay withering on the moss covered ground.

"I'm not an old man!" Frohike snapped. Touching one of the circular round marks on his stomach, he looked over at Scully. "Dana, can you apply some antiseptic cream to these bites, please?"

Scully sighed as she removed the last leech from Byers' body. "Krycek, why don't you and John build a fire while I apply the antiseptic cream to everyone."

"Can't we get dressed first, Dana?" Byers asked, blushing. He was beet red as he stood there dressed only in his wet, purple bikini briefs. They had stripped off the rest of their clothes when the first leech was discovered.

Scully smiled; she was dressed only in a bra and panties. "After I apply the antiseptic cream." She looked over at Krycek who was trying to burn a leech off his lower back, but he wasn't quite able to reach it. "Here--let me get that for you," she said, taking the lighter away.

Krycek stood nervously as Scully burned the leech off him. "Thanks, Scully."

They were in a clearing away from the water. Krycek started to gather dry wood, while Byers made a ring on the ground with dozens of large stones. Scully in the meantime applied lotion to Frohike, Langly and herself. Then, she walked over to Byers and took care of his bite marks, while Langly and Frohike took his place building the fire. Krycek was last. Scully smoothed the antiseptic over his muscular, lean body. He was wearing skin-tight boxers that hugged his taut, round ass. Scully's hand shook slightly as she applied the cream to his inner thigh a mere inch from his groin.

"Okay, you can get dressed now," she said, walking over to her backpack and pulling on her jeans and a T-shirt.

Frohike dressed, then started pulling out supplies to make breakfast. He placed a skillet beside the fire. He took out a plastic bowl, a container of water, and a packet of blueberry pancake batter. He had enough packets for a week's worth of pancakes for the group. Their other supplies consisted of dry soup mixes, beans, jerky, and high protein energy bars.

"We're going to have to find fresh water in the next few days," Byers said, holding up the swamp water sample he had tested. "We can't drink this even if we boil the hell out of it."

"We can capture rain water," Langly suggested.

Krycek snorted. "Only if it rains in the next few days, Blondie."

"It's Langly!" the blonde gunman snapped.

"Whatever," Krycek chuckled. He felt better with his clothes back in place and his carbine strapped reassuringly to his thigh. "Here. Try adding one of these tablets to your sample," he said, tossing Byers a pill bottle.

"What is it?" Byers asked, shaking out a blue tablet.

"A small invention cooked up by the consortium scientists for purifying water. One tablet will make even a gallon of saltwater drinkable. It also kills all harmful bacteria and contaminants," Krycek explained.

"If that is true, this stuff would be worth a fortune," Byers said, dropping the tablet in the water sample.

"Not necessarily. The chemicals used to make a single tablet cost twenty dollars. That bottle you're holding is worth two thousand dollars, and will only purify a hundred gallons of water." Krycek added another log to the fire as he watched Frohike flip the first pancakes onto a plate.

"Dana, would you like a piece of jerky with your pancakes?" Frohike asked.

"No. Just the pancakes," she said, walking over to sit on a log by the fire, taking the offered plate from Frohike. He passed her a small container of syrup.

"We need to cover some ground before nightfall," Scully said. "We'll break camp after breakfast."

***

Zaltaria  
The palace at Mei

King Kiros held up the earring. The fine silver chains and diamonds sparkled in the sunlight. He had it designed for Fox. It would fit his small dainty ear perfectly. The diamond encrusted clip with the delicate silver chain would attach to the upper shell of Fox's ear and the fox shaped diamond would decorate his lobe. It was made using the finest quality gemstones in Zaltaria. They were worth a King's ransom in the other kingdoms. He placed the earring in a decorative silver box.

Queen Zoe, from the kingdom of Feronia, sat watching him with amused gray eyes. The Elfin Queen had never seen the beautiful King of Zaltaria so hopelessly in love. She wanted to meet this mysterious human who had stolen her friend's heart.

Kiros handed her the box. "Zoe, you will take this to my Fox? He will not accept it if he knows it's from me. However, if you gave it to him, he would be obligated to accept it out of courtesy to you and your kingdom."

"Kiros, my friend, is it so important that he wear this bauble?"

"Until I can claim him for my mate, I want to know that something of mine is a part of him." Kiros stood and walked to the railing to look out over the sparkling waters of the turquoise bay. "Zoe, he was injured in the battle with the harpies. It almost broke my hearts when he lay close to death and I could not go to him. You should have seen him in the battle! He was magnificent! Already, Kallen and Zaltaria bards are writing sonnets to him. It is Fox's destiny to become my mate and together we will reunite our divided kingdoms."

Queen Zoe wasn't completely in the dark about this human. Her spies kept her well informed. "What about the human warrior mage -- Sir Skinner? He is also being immortalized in ballads."

"He is of no consequence. Fox will be mine, and together we will raise a large, loving family."

Zoe smiled. "I will take your present to this human. My ship sails at first light for Kallen." The tiny queen smoothed a wrinkled hand over her shimmering gown. "Kiros, Pyralis is expecting me. I wish you two would make peace. I miss the wild parties we had together in the olden days."

Kiros laughed. "You corrupted us, Zoe! We were but infants in those days!"

"You were quite entertaining children," the ancient elf smiled. Her face was finely etched with wrinkles. She was well over a thousand years older than the two goblin Kings.

Kiros sighed. "I was a fool to allow my brother's love for a human to interfere with our relationship. I never understood what he saw in Jonathan until now."

"Kiros, I will try to sow the seeds for a reconciliation between you both."

"Thank you, Zoe."

***

Kallen

"Fox, do you feel up to going outside?" Skinner asked, taking the tray off his lover's lap and passing it to Jahr. "It is sunny and warm outside this afternoon. Fresh air would do you good." Mulder looked a hundred percent better than he did three days ago when they'd arrived back at the palace.

"Yeah, I would like to get out of this bed." Mulder threw off the covers and swung his feet over the edge. He shakily tried to stand and nearly fell. Skinner was at his side in a heartbeat, wrapping his arm around Mulder's bare waist.

"Let me help you, Fox." Skinner supported Mulder as they traversed the steps.

"I'll be fine, Walter. My equilibrium is just a little out of whack." He looked down at his nakedness. "I can't go outside like this. Can you help me dress?"

"Lord Fox, that's my job!" Jahr said, hurrying over with his arms full. He was carrying a soft gray tunic, breeches, hose, and boots.

"So it is," Mulder grinned.

Walter supported him while Jahr helped him dress. Then the troll slipped a pair of soft doeskin boots onto his feet. Mulder was steadier as they walked through the door leading out into the courtyard. He raised his face to the bright sun and sighed as its heat caressed his skin. Skinner led him across the cobblestone courtyard, then down a winding garden path to a bench in front of a fishpond.

"This is nice, Walter." Mulder sat staring down at the koi swimming lazily around in the clear water. "I always wanted a house with a fishpond."

"If we ever make it back, that is one wish I can make come true."

Mulder chuckled. "Do you really picture us as suburban homeowners?"

Skinner smiled and held his lover's hand. "I'm not much of an apartment dweller, Fox. Give me a house with a large yard any day."

"Then why are you living in an apartment now?"

"It was convenient after the divorce. A house would have been too big for just one person." Skinner looked at his lover nervously. "Fox, there is something I need to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"It's about this Harpy virus. Fox..." Skinner licked his lips nervously. "You need to keep in mind that what I'm about to tell you doesn't mean that you're going to be affected by the virus any more than you already are."

Mulder didn't say anything. He looked at Skinner's worried face, and suddenly felt trepidation gnawing at his belly. His lover held his hand tighter.

"Fox, the virus caused the elves who were infected to become hermaphrodites, like the goblins."

Mulder looked at him speechless then started to laugh. "Oh God, Walter! You had me going there for a minute!"

"Fox, I'm not joking. I had a couple of long talks with Siarra, and he said that it took several years, but the male elves grew female reproductive organs, and some even became pregnant and delivered healthy babies."

Mulder shook his head. "That's not possible. They would have had to develop ovaries..."

Skinner snorted. "Fox, you're the one person who should know that anything is possible."

Mulder suddenly felt dizzy and leaned against his lover. "Walter, I'm not feeling well. Can you help me back to our room?"

"Fox, I'm sorry. I should have waited a few more days before telling you this. Until you were feeling better." Skinner lifted Mulder off the bench and supported him as they walked back toward their room. Once they were back indoors, he helped Mulder up the steps to the bed.

Mulder sighed and lay on the soft mattress. "Sorry I almost fainted on you." Mulder rolled onto his side with his back to his lover. He didn't want Walter to see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid that he was going to lose him.

"Fox?" Skinner walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed onto the mattress. Mulder tried to face the other direction, but Skinner pulled him into his arms and held him.

"Let me go! Dammit!" Mulder thrashed wildly, but Skinner only held him tighter.

"Calm down, Fox."

Mulder's struggles soon ceased. He was still too ill and had overtaxed himself. He started shaking against Skinner's chest as he broke down in sobs.

"That's it, babe, let it out," Skinner murmured.

"I-I don't want to lose you, Walter," he choked out.

"You're not going to lose me, Fox. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you, not matter what." He kissed his lover's temple. "I love you, Fox. Don't ever forget that."

"What if I change? How can you love a freak?"

Skinner hugged him tighter. "One, we don't know if you're going to change and we probably won't know for several years. Two, even if you do change that doesn't make you a freak. You'll still be the same man I fell in love with, only with a new toy that I can play with." Skinner's hand caressed down Mulder back to his ass, where he squeezed the cheeks lovingly.

"Oh God, I don't want a cunt! I don't have room for one!"

Skinner stifled a chuckle. "Don't worry, Fox, it's not very likely you're going to change. Healer Siarra did say that the elf's anus shifted up three quarters of an inch to make room for the vagina."

Mulder's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Well, at least their balls wouldn't get crushed during sex." He covered his mouth and groaned. "Oh God, what am I saying!"

"Don't worry about it. You're human. This virus probably won't affect you anymore than it already has." Skinner kissed him slowly.

Mulder sighed against his lips and held onto him tightly. "I love you, Walter."

***

Feronia

Scully had never felt so dirty. Her arms and legs were riddled with insect bites and scratches. They had been walking through the swamp for nearly two weeks. She was beginning to believe Frohike's claim that this dimension was only one giant, foul-smelling swamp. Her eyes wandered over to Krycek. He was proving very useful. If it wasn't for his smug attitude, and the fact that he was a traitorous bastard, they might have become friends. Yesterday, he'd snared a couple of rabbits, which he'd skinned and gutted, then had Frohike grill for their dinner. The last of the food they brought with them ran out three days ago. It might have lasted longer if the swamp rats hadn't gotten into two of their backpacks. Frohike was still apologizing for falling asleep during guard duty.

"Alex, we could try spearing some fish," Langly said hopefully, looking down into the murky water at the dark shadows darting around. His stomach growled hungrily as they walked across a log spanning the water. The two rabbits were good, but hardly enough for five people and that was last night. They were already into the afternoon. He was so hungry that he'd even eat one of those glowing blue serpents.

Krycek held up his hand, then drew his carbine and took careful aim and fired. A stag barely visible behind some trees went down. "That should last us a few days. Come on, Blondie, you can help me carry it until we find a place to make camp."

"It's Langly," the gunman grumbled, then his lips curled up in a slight smile at the prospect of fresh venison.

"Whatever," Krycek said, smirking. He knew the blonde gunman no longer really minded being called Blondie. He was beginning to win, if not their loyalty, their respect.

Scully, Frohike and Byers waited by the edge of the swamp as Langly and Krycek trudged through the thick brush to retrieve the carcass. Byers set his backpack and rifle down on top of a large rock. He turned back to talk to Scully, and didn't notice the rock sprout legs as it lifted up and walked into the water. The rock turtle carried the backpack and rifle into the deep waters.

"Uh, John."

"Not now, Melvin, I'm talking to Dana."

"But, John..."

"What?"

"That rock just carried your stuff into the swamp," Frohike said.

"Oh no!" Byers ran to the edge of the swamp just in time to see his possessions sink under the murky waters. "Why didn't you do something?" His scissors, shampoo, underwear, and nail clippers were in his backpack, not to mention the last of the glow sticks and some of the cooking utensils.

"I-I wasn't sure at first if my eyes were seeing what they thought they were seeing. John, everything has been so blurry since yesterday. I think I might need a new eyeglasses prescription."

"Maybe you should just pitch your glasses, Melvin!" Byers growled, staring out at the bubbles coming up from where his backpack and rifle had vanished.

"I'm as blind as a bat without them. At least I can still see...well sort of..."

"Let me see them! Maybe they need to be cleaned!" Byers snapped, holding out his hand. Frohike hesitantly took off his glasses and handed them over. Byers looked at them briefly then chucked them over his shoulder into the swamp.

"You bastard!" Frohike growled and slammed into Byers.

Soon the two men were rolling around in the mud.

"Guys! Calm down! STOP!" Scully shouted. She had never seen this side of the usually unflappable Byers before.

Krycek and Langly dropped the carcass and went to separate the two men.

"Scully, I thought by now I'd be able to leave you alone with the children," Krycek quipped, holding Byers' in a headlock.

"What's going on, Guys?" Langly asked, adjusting his glasses while keeping one hand on Frohike's chest.

"He-he-he tossed my glasses into the swamp!" Frohike growled, his face red from exertion.

"That wasn't very nice, John Boy," Krycek said.

Byers struggled briefly, then relaxed. "He seemed to be able to see me well enough without them to hit me," he said, then calmly asked, "let me go, Alex."

Frohike was about to launch into a verbal attack, when he looked around him for the first time. His eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Oh my... Oh my God! I can see!"

"What are you talking about, man?" Langly asked.

"I can see without my glasses! Better than I was able to see with them!" Frohike grinned.

Langly, who had been having a similar problem the past few hours, took off his glasses and looked around. "Hey! You're not shitting us, man! This is great!"

"It's not possible for your eyesight to just suddenly improve," Scully said, walking up to Frohike and looking in his eyes.

"Impossible or not, I can see better than I have in years!" the little man said.

Byers sighed. "Melvin, look...I'm sorry I threw your glasses in the swamp."

"What for? It's not like I needed them."

"I didn't know that at the time. It was a horrible thing for me to do."

"So do you want to tell Blondie and me why you freaked out, John?" Krycek asked.

"My backpack with all of my possessions is at the bottom of the swamp," he sighed.

Krycek frowned. He'd been with them for almost two weeks and he would not have pegged any of the gunmen for being violent or stupid. "Why would Frohike throw your backpack in the swamp?"

"He didn't. I set it on a rock, but the rock turned out to be some breed of turtle, or at least I assume it was, since Melvin was the only one who saw it move, and his eyesight wasn't very good at the time. He didn't even make an attempt to get it before it was already in the middle of the swamp. That was what we were arguing about."

Krycek held up his hand. "Okay. Let's see if I got this right. Frohike sees a blurry shape walking into the swamp with your backpack on its back. He isn't able to see it well enough to determine if it is dangerous or not. However, you expected him to run down the creature and get your backpack back? Not very bright, John."

"Well if you put it that way, no, it wasn't very bright. I just wished he would have said something sooner," Byers pouted.

"I told you as soon as I saw it move, John. But you were too busy talking to the lovely Dana."

Scully groaned. "Can we just give it a rest? Let's find an area to clean that deer before something carries it off, too! We'll leave what we can't use there, then search for an area a good distance away to set up camp." They had learned not to leave scraps of meat and bones around their camp site. The swamp's scavengers did not have a great fear of humans.

"Yes, ma'am," Byers and Frohike replied in unison while Langly and Krycek went back to pick up the carcass. They headed for higher ground.

***

Kallen  
The palace at Anlon

The perfumed fragrances of the surrounding gardens soothed Mulder's senses. He was positioned on a stone bench staring into the small fishpond. This seemed to be the place for meditation and silent reflection. He had just finished practicing at the archery range and shot a perfect score. His shoulder was no longer bothering him.

He watched a couple of pregnant goblins stroll down the garden path. It was a strange sight, seeing the swollen bellies on these goblins, who appeared more male than female, and realizing that there was a small life growing inside them. The sight repulsed and horrified Mulder. It never bothered him before Walter told him about the potential side effects of the virus. Now it scared him to death. It would be several long, agonizing years before they knew for sure. Unless they could make it back to their own world, where he could have tests done, and hopefully find a cure if necessary. He had to keep reminding himself that the virus didn't effect the trolls in this manner, so it might not affect him either.

Skinner plopped down on the bench beside him and wrapped him in a bear hug, kissing him soundly. "Mm. Fox, King Pyralis is requesting our presence at a formal dinner he's having to celebrate the arrival of Queen Zoe. It seems this Queen has heard about our battle exploits and would like to meet us."

"Formal? So we get to dress up in our finery," Mulder joked. "That means I'll get to see you in that little crushed velvet number."

Skinner loved it when Mulder's eyes sparkled with mischief. It had taken his lover over two weeks to recover from the shoulder wound. Fox had been depressed about the possibility that the virus was still changing him. So, it pleased Skinner to see him in a good mood.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you in that black suede number," Skinner quipped.

Mulder snickered as he stood. "God, can you imagine Scully's face if she were to see us now?"

"After she stops laughing?"

Mulder stood and smoothed his hands over Skinner's muscular chest, which was encased in a soft tunic. "Nah, I think she'll be jealous when she gets a good look at you, and realizes that you're mine and she can't touch." He grinned, leaned in and licked his lover's lips, then deepened it into a slow burning kiss. Skinner melted against him, encircling his arms around the lean, warm body. Their tongues danced for dominance, with Mulder winning out as he drank in his lover's essence.

Skinner pulled back and murmured breathlessly, "Fox, let's go back to our bedchamber."

"Do we have time?"

"We'll make time," Skinner growled, grabbing his hand and hurrying him back to their bedchamber.

Mulder had a hard time containing his delight. He loved this he-man side of Skinner.

Once they entered their bedchamber, Skinner kissed Mulder hard and groped his ass, kneading his succulent buttocks. His hands moved around to his lover's chest and undid the fasteners on Mulder's tunic as he backed him up the steps to their bed. When Mulder tried to remove Skinner's tunic, his hands were slapped away, and Skinner reclaimed his mouth in a searing kiss.

Mulder felt light-headed as Walter's large hands continued stripping him as he was walked backward to their bed with their lips locked firmly together. His larger lover only broke the kiss briefly to remove another article of his clothing and send it flying.

Jahr ran around the room picking up the pieces of clothing that his Lord Walter tossed haphazardly over his shoulder. A tunic here, a hose there, a boot lying near the hearth...he bent and retrieved a pair of skimpy white underpants and became aroused. Jahr had been sexually excited a lot since becoming squire to these two incredible humans. He worshipped the ground his Lord Fox walked on, and wondered what it would be like to be so beautiful.

Mulder groaned as Skinner pushed him down on the mattress, then started to lick and suck every inch of his flesh, starting with his toes. Skinner's tongue soon circled around his nipple, as a linen clad knee nudged Mulder's thighs apart, brushing his sacs. The younger man arched off the bed as his lover's teeth tugged on his nipple, then sucked it hungrily, before moving on to torture its twin.

Mulder wrapped his long legs around the back of Skinner's muscular thighs and pulled him down on top of him. Skinner's body draped over Mulder's, his weight pressing down on the smaller man's groin. Mulder wiggled his hips, trying to rub his erection against the scratchy fabric of Skinner's tunic, while the larger man's mouth continued to suck contentedly against the warm tender flesh of his throat. Mulder moaned, still seeking the scratchiness of his lover's clothes, but Skinner's weight was pressing him into the mattress, making it impossible for him to move. His cock needed attention not his throat! Mulder tried to pull his lover's head up, but his hands slid off the bald scalp. "Dammit, Walter, you know you're driving me nuts! Just fuck me already!"

Skinner chuckled against Mulder's throat as he ground his rock hard abs into his lover's rampant erection. "Didn't your mom ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

Mulder sighed and unwrapped his legs from Skinner's body. He shook his head sadly. "Did you have to bring up my mom, *now*, Walter?"

"Ah... Sorry, Fox," Skinner murmured apologetically, looking up at his lover's sad face. Feeling guilty, he knew he had to make it up to Fox quickly, or the mood would be gone. He moved down the well toned body and took Fox's erection into his mouth.

Mulder smirked as he stared down at his lover's bald head bobbing up and down, as his mouth worked his cock. Finally. He spread his legs further apart, allowing Walter better access. Mulder thought, "I should have gone into acting."

Skinner lapped around the sensitive cock head. He was happy to see that his poor choice of words hadn't dampened Fox's arousal. Skinner closed his eyes and applied himself in earnest to sucking and blowing on the delicious head. Only removing his mouth long enough to wet a couple of fingers. Those he gently eased into his lover's tight ass, first one, then the other as he returned to devouring Fox's cock. His lover smelled and tasted delicious. Skinner's cock was harder than it had been in weeks.

Mulder's hips thrust up into that incredible moist heat. He nearly came off the bed as Skinner nudged his prostate, while the other hand caressed his flat stomach, holding him still. Mulder was panting more heavily five minutes later when he finally came, shooting down Walter's throat. He was completely boneless as Walter's hands grasped his hips, pulling him up as he pushed his large cockhead past Mulder's sphincter. Mulder wrapped his legs around Walter's hips as the large cock opened him, pushing in deeper and deeper.

Jahr stood across the room and watched them. As the weeks went by, his Lords became less and less inhibited about making love in his presence. He went about laying out their finest clothing for the banquet, while continuing to glance up the steps to the bed.

Mulder moaned, as the bulbous head of Skinner's cock nudged his prostate. "Oooh God! So fucking good!"

Sweat dripped off Walter's brow as he smiled down at his lover's passion-filled face. "Tonight you'll have to show me just how good it feels," he husked, as he slowly thrust in and out.

"Oh...oooh, Walter, please...faster! Harder!"

Skinner continued his slow thrusting, ignoring Mulder's requests.

Mulder locked his long, toned legs tighter around Walter's waist. He suddenly rolled them over until he was straddling Skinner's hips and looking down into stunned brown eyes. Mulder smirked as he started to ride Walter's cock at the ravenous pace he desired. He knew that Walter was treating him with kid gloves because of his shoulder wound, but that was healed and it was time to take the gloves off.

The feel of the rectal walls encasing around his cock, in addition to the sight of Fox's sexy disheveled body riding him, was too much for Skinner. He bucked wildly as he came screaming, pouring his release deep inside his lover's bowels.

Mulder's calves squeezed the sides of Walter's hips, so he wouldn't be thrown off, as his lover thrashed about. Each movement sent a shock wave of pleasure straight to his prostate. When Walter finally lay boneless and sated on the mattress, Mulder continued to ride his cock to his own release. His come shot across the older man's chest and face. He crumpled onto Walter's body, resting his head against the muscular chest. Mulder smiled as his lover's powerful arms enfolded around him, holding him possessively.

"I love you, Walter," he murmured, placing tender kisses on his lover's furry chest.

Skinner sighed, kissing the top of Mulder's head. "We need to get ready now. We wouldn't want to keep Pyralis waiting."

"Yeah," Mulder agreed as he eased slowly off Walter's cock, groaning as the head popped out. He climbed off the bed and offered Walter a hand up. "Your turn to be on the bottom tonight, big guy."

"I just was, brat," Skinner growled and playfully slapped Mulder's ass as they walked down the steps.

Mulder grinned over his shoulder at him.

Jahr stepped up. "My Lords, I have your bath ready."

"Thanks, Jahr," Mulder said, strolling across the room to the alcove.

Skinner followed Mulder, watching his lover's luscious ass and felt himself stir with arousal again. It was going to be a long reception.

***

Feronia

"Do you hear that?" Scully asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like breakers crashing against the shore," Krycek observed, switching direction toward the sound. The smell changed as they emerged from the swamp onto a rocky cliff, looking out over a vast sea.

Off in the distance Scully spotted a sailing ship. "If we build a fire, we can signal them."

"Scully, we know nothing about the people or creatures onboard that ship," Krycek warned.

"We can't stay here," she said, looking out over the vast body of water. They had reached the end of the trail and it didn't lead anywhere. "Do you want to travel back through the swamp again in the opposite direction and hope that we find dry land?" She looked challengingly at him, then over at the gunmen. They were all in pitiful shape after their slow journey through the swamp. At times, they barely covered ten miles in a day. The men all had scruffy beards and oily hair. All their clothes were torn and in need of mending. Scully wasn't fairing any better. She wore her hair in a ponytail. Her scalp itched. Nearly every part of her body itched. They all smelled bad.

"Maybe she's right, Alex. Intelligent, civilized life had to have built that ship," Byers said.

"Okay, we'll build a signal fire. However, if I sense the slightest danger, it's back into the swamp immediately," Krycek said.

Scully glared at him. The gunmen had started looking to Krycek for guidance over the past week. She was getting tired of him usurping her authority. "We retreat when I say we retreat and NOT BEFORE! Don't do anything unless I give the ORDER!"

The gunmen stood staring at her in shock.

"What are you waiting for? START BUILDING THE FIRE!" Scully growled, and the three men hurried to obey her. She could tell by the wind and the ship's course that it would pass close to their location in two hours.

Krycek strolled up to her side and hissed, "Red, if I see any danger, I'm not waiting for your order to defend myself. The three geeks might trust you with their lives, but I don't!" He started to walk away and said over his shoulder. "Why don't you get off your high horse and help us with the fire."

Scully gritted her teeth, she had been planning to. She cursed under her breath about rats, bastards, and Russians, as she collected the dry branches and carried them to the location Langly had chosen for the bonfire. "How much ammunition do you have left, Krycek?" she asked, after dumping another load of wood onto the five foot high pile.

"Only two clips." He had ten clips when they started this quest.

Scully sighed. "I only have six bullets left." She looked back out over the sea. The sailing ship was getting closer. "Light the fire."

***

As Mulder and Skinner strolled toward the large banquet hall, pleasant sounds of music drifted down the hallway, accompanied by the sounds of people laughing and chatting. Both men felt self-conscious. They hadn't had a reason to wear the elegant garments that the tailor had made for them until now, so they'd never realized how much the garments would emphasize certain parts of their anatomy.

"Try not to get excited, Walter," Mulder warned, as he patted Skinner's ass, which was clad in shiny, silky, black hose. The firm round buttocks were showing just below the too short, black, crushed velvet tunic.

Skinner hissed and grabbed his wrist. "Dammit, Fox! Don't touch me there. This flimsy codpiece isn't going to be able to contain me if you cause me to get an erection! It's beyond me why the tailor couldn't have made it out of rawhide or steel like my other codpieces."

"It's for show, not function." Mulder grinned, staring at the velvet codpiece in question. It was already straining to keep the large package it contained trapped.

"At least yours is suede, Fox," he grumbled, while trying to avoid looking directly at his lover's groin-- and at his lover in general. Fox was drop-dead gorgeous and exuding more sex appeal than was natural. He'd lose it if he looked. They stepped into the banquet hall. Many of the guests stopped talking and looked at them.

"Stay close, Fox," Skinner said, not recognizing the large contingent of elves filling the room, most of whom were looking at his lover with undisguised lust. It wasn't surprising that there wasn't a human among the many guests. The only human they had met since coming here was Jonathan.

At the center of attention in the crowded room, was a petite matronly elf in a flowing gown of green chiffon and gemstones. The elf was talking with King Pyralis and Jonathan. The King met Skinner's eye and smiled, waving him and Mulder over.

"Zoe, I'd like you to meet Sir Skinner and Lord Fox," Pyralis said as the two humans stopped at his side. "Walter, Fox, this is her Majesty Queen Zoe of Feronia."

Skinner and Mulder bowed respectfully. "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you," Skinner said.

Mulder smiled down at the elderly elf. She had an open and friendly face, and he could tell that in her youth she had been a stunning beauty.

The Queen looked Mulder up and down. "My, my, no wonder Kiros is so bewitched by you, human. You are absolutely ravishing, my dear." She then turned her scrutiny on Skinner. "Hmm;;; my you're a big handsome man, are you not, Sir Skinner? Is your world filled with others like you and Fox?" Zoe pinched Skinner's butt as she leered up at his beet red face.

Skinner was taken aback by the petite Queen's behavior. She was old enough to be his great-great-great grandmother and then some. "Ah, I-I..."

"Zoe, you're embarrassing Sir Skinner," Pyralis admonished. "My apologies, Walter. Her Majesty is known throughout the realm for her tastes in younger males."

Zoe's lilting laughter surprised Mulder and Skinner. "Oh, Pyralis my love, every male in the realm is younger than me, with the possible exception of Grand Mage Zendl and Mage Mo. And I'm not about to pursue either of them! They weren't even very attractive humans in their youth."

Mulder recalled the Renny prospector Quth mentioning a Mage Zendl when they first arrived in Kallen. However, the little man didn't mention that Zendl was human. "Your Majesty, who is this Grand Mage Zendl? And where does he live?"

"Zendl is the oldest living human mage. He and his followers live in Liamterra. It is a large island to the south on the Serrenian Sea..."

Pyralis interrupted. "Zendl is a religious zealot. His prophecies have stirred up nothing but fear and angst amongst the non-human population of the realm for centuries! Religious orders have sprouted up among the humans, revolving around Zendl's prophecies. Their churches preach hatred and intolerance against the other races. They particularly hate goblins, whom they view as debauched and evil!"

"Pyralis, please. Zendl has a good heart. I know you two have never seen eye to eye, but he wants what's best for his people and the realm," Zoe said softly, touching the King's arm.

Mulder looked over to Jonathan, who stood quietly by his mate's side. His hand was soothingly rubbing Pyralis' back.

"Sorry, Zoe." The King looked at Mulder and Skinner. "Be careful if you ever travel through the human kingdoms. Do not let their lies turn your hearts away from what is true and just."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, Fox is an expert at seeing through lies," Skinner said.

"And Walter has always been a defender of justice," Mulder added, resting his hand on his lover's ass.

Skinner quickly moved it up to his back, while hoping Fox wouldn't make some wisecrack about them donning their capes to fight for truth, justice, and the American way. He'd definitely would turn his lover over his knee if he did. Mulder's smirk told him that he was thinking just those thoughts.

Queen Zoe interrupted. "Pyralis, I have a present for Lord Fox. To show my kingdom's gratitude for him saving your life."

The Goblin King smiled. "Zoe, I also have tokens of my kingdom's appreciation to present to both Sir Skinner and Lord Fox. Let's us retire to the throne room for a formal ceremony."

Mulder and Skinner exchanged worried glances. The last thing they wanted was to be the center of attention. Queen Zoe looped her hands through both of their arms. "Come along, children. If you're good, I'll allow you each to dance with me later."

They allowed the five-foot queen to escort them into the throne room, where all the other guests had drifted.

Mulder felt his stomach sink when he saw Healer Siarra standing beside the throne carrying his bag. What would Pyralis need Siarra's services for? He looked at Jonathan, who wore several earrings. Mulder knew from talking to Jonathan that he had the head of his penis pierced, too. The goblins were into piercing their bodies. Each area had a different significance. He wished he had studied just what each of the different parts of the body signified.

"Sir Skinner, on behalf of my kingdom, for the heroism you displayed during the war with the harpies, I'd like to present you with a symbol of our utmost esteem." Pyralis opened the small box he was holding. Inside was a silver hoop with a large diamond mounted in the middle. "Healer Siarra, please do the honor."

"Sir Skinner, please unfasten your tunic," Siarra said.

Skinner's face turned a shade of gray as the Goblin pulled out a long needle from his bag. He couldn't insult the King by protesting in front of all of his subjects and the foreign dignitaries. So, he unfastened his tunic and stood with his bare chest exposed, standing absolutely still as his right nipple was pierced and the ring inserted through the hole. Skinner thought, at least it wasn't his ear. He'd be able to cover this up better when they made it back home.

Siarra twisted the hoop up and down. "You must rotate the ring regularly so it doesn't scab over. The bleeding will stop shortly. I will give you something to keep it clean."

Mulder was next and Pyralis presented him with an identical diamond hoop. He bit his lip as the needle pushed through the skin on either side of his nipple. After he had his tunic back in place the petite queen stepped forward.

Queen Zoe said in a loud voice for all to hear. "Lord Fox, in honor of your heroics in saving the life of King Pyralis, Feronia's greatest friend and ally, I present you with a gift from my kingdom and her people." She held out her hand to her chancellor, who placed a silver box in it. She opened the box, showing everyone the intricate earring with the large fox-shaped diamond. A murmur ran through the guests.

Pyralis' brows furrowed at the unusual gift. It was more of a gift that a father would give his beloved son, or a lover would give his chosen mate. The ear was the area on the body to publicly display a gift of a lover's affection. "Zoe, it is exquisite, but it is quite an unusual a gift to give to honor one's bravery."

"Nonsense, Pyralis. Fox saved your life. My people and I love him for that and want to honor him with a token of our love and devotion to him. What better way than an earring to decorate his lobe and upper ear? All shall know throughout the land that he is loved by the people of Feronia. Healer Siarra, please assist me."

Mulder exchanged pleading glances with Walter. Skinner reached out and took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Short of causing embarrassment to King Pyralis and insulting Queen Zoe, there was nothing either of them could do. Mulder bit his lip as the needle poked through his lobe and the post inserted. The diamond encrusted clip was attached to his upper ear. He felt the strands of silver chains brush the length of his ear. They were attached to the post and the clip.

"Lord Fox, for a human, you have a nice ears. It's too bad they aren't pointy." She touched his undecorated ear and smiled at Skinner. "Maybe Sir Skinner will someday decorate your other ear. It's a shame he hasn't done so already, or that you haven't shown your love by decorating his ear."

"Zoe, they're humans. They don't have the same customs as us," Pyralis said.

"It's a shame. The earring looks stunning on him don't you think?" the Queen asked.

"Yes, quite. I still feel it was an unusual gift for you to give him," Pyralis said, and smiled reassuringly at both Skinner and Mulder. "Thanks--to both of you for your forbearance in respecting my people's customs. I know this has been very awkward and slightly painful for you. Now we can all return to celebrating Queen Zoe's arrival."

The Queen smiled brightly. "Yes, and Sir Skinner has promised me a dance. Come along young man," she said grabbing his hand.

"Ah, Your Majesty, I don't know how to do any of your dances," Skinner said.

"Walter, call me Zoe. No need for formalities among friends. And I have a feeling that we shall become close friends. Now, the dance steps are quite simple. Just follow my lead and I'm sure you will catch on," the Queen said, as she whisked him into the banquet hall and out onto the dance floor. The other dancers parted, allowing them sole use of the dance floor.

Mulder chuckled at the look on his lover's face. He felt a touch on his arm and turned, looking directly into Kedar's sapphire eyes. The prince had his snow white hair braided and woven with colorful beads.

"Please dance with me, Fox," he said.

"I don't really know the dance steps..."

"I'll teach you..." the young prince said, grabbing Mulder's hand and steering him in the direction of Walter and Queen Zoe.

Mulder sighed as he allowed Kedar to lead him. The young goblin's hand was warm and supple. He studied the pretty prince, taking in the earrings gracing his large pointed ears. "Kedar, your father made a comment that Queen Zoe's gift was not very appropriate. What did he mean by that?"

They stopped out on the dance floor, and Kedar cautiously wrapped his arm around Mulder's waist. "Place your hand on my hip, Fox. Now just follow my steps." When they were moving to the music, Kedar took the time to answer Mulder's question. "Only family members give earrings as tokens of their affection and love. My earrings are from my fathers. When I find my life mate, we will have earrings designed for each other that will symbolize the love we have for one another. Queen Zoe has broken tradition by giving you such a splendid gift. But then, elves can be a flighty race, and often act impulsively." Kedar looked at the diamond adorning Fox's lobe. The fox's tail hung slightly below the lobe. He'd seen bigger diamonds, but none that were as exquisite as this one. "It is remarkable. I've never seen a diamond that was cut in such a fashion. The craftsmanship is remarkable. Queen Zoe must have employed the finest goblin gem cutter around. Fox, I'd say you are wearing the most priceless gem in the realm. Tomorrow, if you'd like, we can go down to my fathers' gem cutters and have the stone appraised."

"Thanks, Kedar, but I'm not really into money and such," Mulder said, smiling softly. He could imagine Frohike's excitement if he ever saw the fox shaped diamond.

Mulder found the music easy to dance to, and followed the Prince's lead without missing a step. If it weren't for his nipple hurting where the silver hoop was rubbing against his tunic, he might have even enjoyed dancing. Not to mention his ear felt hot and was throbbing. He glanced over at Walter. His lover was having a difficult time dancing with the tiny Queen. Mulder grinned. He would have to give Walter a back rub later. "Kedar, in three days, Walter and I will be heading for Fyre. He mentioned that you'll be joining us on our journey. Are you sure you really want to leave Anlon?"

"Yes. I wish to see the world and learn to be more tolerant of the other races and their customs. I would also like to seek out a mate." He looked deeply into Mulder's eyes. "In you and Walter's company, we can easily go into the human kingdoms." He squeezed Mulder's hand and whispered into his ear, "I could never go to their kingdoms alone. They do not like goblins. Fox, I need you and Walter to protect me from those humans that would wish to do me harm. You both can help me search for a mate amongst their people."

"Kedar, I have no idea what the humans are like in this realm. From what you and King Pyralis have said, I don't see them as being suitable material for finding a mate." Mulder guided Kedar to the edge of the dance floor. "There must be a goblin in Kallen who'd be perfect for you. Why must you set your sights on a human?"

"I'm half human, Fox. I might not look it, but I am. I find myself more attracted to you than I've ever been to a goblin."

Mulder wasn't looking forward to this trip. If the Queen of Fyre was able to help them get back through the gateway, they would be leaving this world and Prince Kedar behind. However, they couldn't leave if doing so placed Kedar's life in danger. "Kedar, I will help you as much as possible. Just don't set your hopes too high. I'd hate for you to be disappointed if you aren't able find a mate during our journey."

The young goblin smiled and hugged Mulder. "I have a feeling deep within me that the man of my dreams is out there waiting for me to find him."

***

Krycek had the scope of his carbine focused on the rowboats making their way through the choppy waves toward shore. Scully discovered a way down the rocky cliff to the small beach below, but they stayed above until they could evaluate their would be rescuers. Krycek let out a gasp as he had the first good look at the occupants of the rowboat.

***

End of Chapter 4 - The Quest

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
